Truth
by Pongo0614
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are happily married, Merlin has stopped Morgana for the second time. What happens when a family friend brings their enemy to sit down and talk to them? Will what she say bring them closer together or push them further apart? Will Albion ever come about? OC. Rated T for later chapters (I hope that it is the right rating for the chapters) Book cover by me.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey me again._

_Here is another multichapter story (not as long as consequences of love, I think that was a one off mega multichapter story)_

_There is a poll on my profile for this story as I have a number of different ways I can end it and I am stuck between them._

_So there is an OC in this story. I hope you enjoy the relationship she has between the characters. Also this is more of a before Merlin and the purge story and them all learning from their mistakes (hopefully)._

_On and for the herbs, I used harry potter. It was the first book I thought of rather than trawling through the internet._

_#### means break between the nower day camelot (e.g. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin)_

_[[]] means flashbacks_

_The first flashback is when my OC is 16._

_Any problems or questions don't hesitate to review or PM me_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why is it always me?"

The Druids liked doing this to me. Ever since the triple goddess had regained my sight, I have been the one going to the outskirts of Camelot.

They wonder why I don't come back for ages but I love admiring the castle I once was welcomed in, which I once called home.

"Wolfsbane, wormwood and asphodel left to find." I said looking at the list.

I heard a cracking of branches then a thud of a body collapsing.

I ran towards to sound, hoping that it wasn't someone that I knew.

A gasp escaped my lips as I saw Morgana lying on the floor.

"Morgana, Morgana." I said as I rushed up to her and shock her.

I saw the wound that was in her side.

There was very little I could do, but I knew of someone that could help her.

I took the necklace that was around my neck and thought of a baby white dragon.

As soon as the dragon came into view, I hid.

I knew it was now time. Morgana was at her weakest and the truth had been hidden from them for too long.

I watched as Morgana looked in awe at the dragon and it gave me hope, hope that she still could love. That the darkness hadn't fully overtaken her yet.

After Morgana had blacked out again, I picked her up. The Druids could wait for their herbs.

My destiny was upon me, it was time people stopped lying to them.

I vanished with gold in my eyes and Morgana in my arms.

################################################## ################################################## 

I couldn't afford to be caught. Because if I was caught then there was a chance that Morgana could be caught and she had to live, she had to fulfill her destiny.

I stepped closer on the balcony, but still remained in the shadows.

Now there was a king that Camelot needed, needed to bring them out of the darkness and into the light.

A smile rose on my face as Arthur placed the crown on Gwen's head. I had taught him well. Well the little I had taught him, he had followed.

I couldn't have been prouder.

Now I knew it was the right time. They needed to know. All of them.

################################################## ################################################## 

Emrys would be easier to get first. I mean he is just a servant.

I stood outside the physician's chambers of a while. Gauis would try and talk me out of it, but I have to do it.

I didn't bother knocking and just, like old times, open the door and made myself welcome to the chamber.

I gasp as Gaius and Merlin are seated eating dinner.

"Balinor." I whispered.

Then I shook my head.

I knew Balinor was dead. He had been for years yet Merlin looked so much like him. How he still has he head attached I have no idea.

Gaius looked at me as I knelt in front of Merlin.

"Emrys." I said smiling up at him.

Merlin groaned. "Please don't. Did you call me Balinor?"

I stood up. "Yes, you look very similar to what he did at your age. How Uther never saw it I will never know."

"No, you cannot." Gaius said.

I turned my attention to the old physician. "Yes I can Gaius, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I will not see the ending I saw many years ago."

"Have you told him you are doing this?"

"Told Kilgharrah? No I haven't. That would go down well wouldn't it? I am going to tell him afterwards. Anyway if I told him before he would likely burn me to a crisp, and I do like living. You know that he never liked me."

"You say." Gaius muttered under his breath.

"What happening? How do you two know each other?" Merlin looked so confused.

"Meet me in the council chamber in half an hour. And how I know Gaius?" I started to walk back towards the door. "He is an old friend, a very old friend who did nothing and has done very little to help."

"If this is about your sight then …"

I exploded. "NO IT ISN'T ABOUT MY SIGHT! YOU LIED TO MORGANA WHEN SHE WAS AT HER MOST VULNERABLE." I calm down slightly. "You should have allowed Emrys to help her. He may not then be her destiny and her doom or better, be in this mess."

I leave after that to go and wake the royals, wiping the tears from my eyes.

_Come on you are stronger than this._

################################################## ################################################## #

I didn't want to wake them. The newly wed royals looked peaceful as they slept.

"Arthur, Arthur" I said progressively getting louder.

Arthur almost jumped out of bed as he awoke.

He smiled at me.

"You know you are committing treason just standing here. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years." I could tell that he wanted to hug me.

I opened my arms and Arthur left the warmth of his bed to greet them. I hugged him tight.

I whispered to him. "I need to tell you something. I need you to wake your queen and meet me in the council chambers in about half an hour. I need you not to bring any weapons please. I just need to speak to you."

Arthur pulled back and nodded and turned to wake his wife.

I turned and walked towards the door.

"It's good to see you again. You look well."

I turned and smiled. "I am well and look at your kingdom. I remember when Camelot was as strong as it is now." I shook my head. That's about the same time everything went downhill.

I walked out of the door as Gwen started to stir.

################################################## ################################################## 

I knew Morgana wasn't going to be happy. I could already feel the anger coming off from her and I was only at the bottom of the stairs leading up to her room.

Merlin had to turn the corner as I felt brave enough to go up.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to see the great warlock.

"I ... I just need something of Morgana's. It helps me remember the better times."

Merlin took the excuse but I could tell he saw straight through it.

"Right, see you in the council chamber."

I hummed in response and watched Merlin carry on.

"Oh wait Merlin."

Merlin turned around to look at me.

"As loyal as you are to your king, our king, I wouldn't sit too close to him. He might not be so loyal to you by the end of the night."

Merlin nodded and carried on.

I dragged my hand through my hair and carried on up towards the angry witch trapped in her own room.

################################################## ################################################## 

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!"

"I am, Morgana. You must understand..."

"Then why have you brought me here? Unless we are going to take Camelot together." Morgana said getting excited.

"Morgana, there is little point of you taking over Camelot. Arthur will become the king that his father was just …"

"Oh yeah, Uther was a great king wasn't he?" Morgana said sarcastically

I shook my head. "You weren't there Morgana. He was once a fair and just king."

"Yes that was before he unmercifully killed our kind, your friends."

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the images and screams of the memories she had uncovered.

"Morgana, I just need you to listen please." I reopened my eyes. "Please just come with me. I won't allow them to hurt you. I promise."

For a moment, just a moment, I saw all of Morgana's barriers fall. Everything that she had tried so hard to build up came crashing down for just a moment.

"Fine" She said holding up her arms. "but I am still not happy about the block on my magic."

I smiled. "Come then, they will be waiting for us."

################################################## ################################################# #

I walked in the council chamber to see the three friends chatting. It reminded me of a better time, one that I would love to go back to.

"Arthur, what did I say about weapons?"

They all looked down to Arthur's side to see Excalibur.

"It's not a weapon."

"Arthur it is a sword, therefore it is a weapon."

"But … But Camelot is used to being attacked."

I glared at him slightly.

Arthur took the sword out of it sheath and placed it on the table in front of him.

Merlin moved his chair so he was now sitting opposite me.

With a glow of my eyes, the sword made its way over to the other side of the room.

"Hey, what if we are attacked? Morgana is still out there."

I opened my mouth.

"But I am already here dear brother."

Both Arthur and Merlin stand up, Arthur standing slightly in front of Gwen.

"Calm down everyone, she …"

"Is a witch and an enemy of the throne."

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE ARTHUR PENDRAGON."

I could tell that Merlin and Gwen had never seen Arthur back down so quickly or been told off in such a manner before and the knowing smirk on Morgana's told me that she knew.

"And you can get that horrible smirk off your face, Morgana le Fay. How will anybody love you with that on your face?"

Morgana face dropped. "I haven't been called le Fay for years and why would anyone love me? I am a big bad witch."

"And if you think that way then that is all what you will be."

Merlin spoke up. "How do you know each other?"

I turn to Merlin and smile. "That's what we are going to get to." I look at everyone. "It time you know the truth of how the purge came about and how Camelot went from being a fair and just kingdom to one covered in chaos."

Everyone calmed down and sat in their seats.

"Merlin come closer up this end."

Merlin turned to his master. "No, I am fine here."

I knew that he knew that he was an equal distance from both of the Pendragons that if and when they found out about his magic, he would be able to stop them from attacking him.

I lean on the table. "Let's start from the beginning. From when I first meet the le Fay's. I was running …"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I ran and ran. I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't give them that pleasure.

I looked behind me to see 5 bandits running after me.

I had managed to out run quite a few of them but now from running about a mile I was exhausted.

I turned back around. I wasn't going to let my father's life go to waste just because I couldn't out run a couple of bandits.

My village had been ransacked by bandits, killing all of the men on sight and keeping the women for other activities. They obviously didn't want to let me go.

I was too busy looking to my sides for bandits that I tripped over a log.

After falling flat on my face, it didn't the long for the bandits to catch up with me, even before I could get up.

They started to tear at my dress.

"'Ought ya 'ould out run us, did ya?"

One of the bandits had my back slammed against his chest, his knife by my throat.

"Yes I did, the only problem is that I didn't succeed."

I could feel the blade get closer and closer, gently cutting at the skin. A trickle of blood started to fall down my neck and onto my chest.

"Don't be cheeky love, it won't get ya far."

I thought that was it, this is how I will die, by a bandit's hand.

An arrow struck one of the bandits next to me.

A roar of knights was sounded into the clearing.

The bandit dropped me.

I should have got out the way but I was traumatized by the experience that I couldn't move.

The next thing I knew was one of the knights kneeling in front of me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and started to panic.

"Hey, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you."

His voice was soft which was maybe why I did calm down. His dark blond hair was longer than normal, almost falling into his eyes. His face was hard from war but there was a gentleness there that made everything seem better.

He moved his hand from my shoulder to hand it to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

He unclasped his cloak and threw it over my shoulders. I looked at the red material to see the golden dragon it. This was the first time I had ever seen this coat of arm, well any coat of arms really.

"My name is Gorlois le Fay, I am a knight of Camelot."

Gorlois put a hand gently on my back to push me towards the group.

"Elsa"

"Where are you from?"

"Addington but it had been ransacked by them bandits." Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of all the people that didn't escape. My father and brothers had been slaughtered in front of me and my mother and sister would now be captured to do as they please with. My love would also have been killed.

"Hey hey, it will be okay. You can live with me."

"Oh no that's too much to ask."

Gorlois smiled at me. "It would be my pleasure."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

It didn't take long to get to Cornwall. Four days it took from where they found me.

We could have been quicker but Gorlois insisted that I got a new dress and a horse.

I had never ridden before but they were all patient with me as I slowly got the hang of it.

The castle at Cornwall wasn't massive yet I was highly impressed. I had never seen a castle before and I just looked at it on awe. It was made of ragstone, a greyish rock which made it stand out of the trees surrounding it.

The reception for Gorlois and his knights became a little awkward with me being there.

Gorlois introduced me to his wife, Vivienne.

She took an instant dislike to me. Maybe if I had my other dress on she may have hated me for longer but as soon as I started coming into my magic, Vivienne took an interest in me.

Vivienne was a high priestess, although she had completed her training and didn't go to the isle of the blessed often.

She was 3 months pregnant when we arrived.

I started to dream more often when I was with them. Of two sisters, one with blond hair and one with raven hair, covered in darkness and full of hate looking on a marble white castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I was going to update yesterday but FF was updating and I had a few problems. _

_So this is chapter 2 enjoy._

_My OC is about 16 at the beginning and 17 by the end._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Wait you were dreaming about me and my sister before we had even been born."

I turn to Morgana. "Yes and to be honest I had dreamt of all your births when I was 7, including Morgause. It took me a few years to hone my powers, bend them so I could see what I wanted to see. Seeing some of the things that I did when I was younger scared me."

"Like I do."

"No Morgana, you block yours, I embrace mine. Blocking them will only make the more terrible dreams come through. Maybe if you had dreamed more then you would have seen maybe what Camelot would be like under Arthur's reign rather than go for the throne yourself. There are many different futures; the one we choose to make can change everything. Every decision we make changes the future now. The dreams tell me this, tells me when something big is going to happen. We all need to dream. We are seers Morgana, we need to warn people."

I turn to the other occupants in the room. "We have our powers for a reason. Some are given the gift of sight, some are given the gift of healing, and there are some who can scry so easily. The others are fighters, attacking spells come easy to them. Now days these are the ones you find."

Everyone fell deep into thought.

"Anyway where was I?" I looked around just to see if anybody was going to day anything. "Oh yes, after 2 months of living with the le Fay's, Gorlois was requested to come to Camelot. We decided that it would be best if we all went, me included. Now remember that Camelot then wasn't what Camelot is now. During the purge Camelot lost so of it elegance and strength that made it untouchable. The castle of Camelot was helped built by magic, Cornelius Sigan was the sorcerer. I am not saying that Camelot now is weak, it just is weaker than what it was. I remember so clearly the first time I saw it."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

"You can tell you have only lived in a village."

I sat slightly slumped on my horse, staring at the pristine white marble castle that was in front of us.

"It's ... It's just amazing."

"Tell the king that and he will continue to invite you. Now remember sit up straight. You aren't a villager any more. You are our guest. Remember your manners please." Vivienne said as she passed me.

I sat up straighter in the saddle and urged the horse on. I had got better at horse riding but the long journeys just hurt.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

I jumped off the horse and stayed just behind Gorlois.

"Gorlois." The king said walking towards his friend.

"Uther."

The two men pulled each other into a brotherly embrace.

"It's good to see you again Vivienne." Uther said and kissed her hand once the two men had released from their embrace.

Gorlois did the same to Ygraine.

Uther stood in front of me. "And who are you?"

"Elsa milord." I bowed and smiled at the king.

Uther turned to Gorlois.

"She is a guest at our household. She had never see Camelot." Gorlois said standing next to me.

After that I was introduced to the queen and most of the council. The last one I meant was Uther's court sorcerer. A woman named Nimueh.

I didn't like Nimueh one bit. There was just something about her that put me on edge.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

I woke up, screaming.

I hadn't woken up like that for years but I couldn't help it.

My magic had pushed through me and out in my screams. The whole castle started to shake.

I felt arms go around me and someone whispering to me yet I was still in my dream that I couldn't register what they are saying.

Finally I calmed down and I could register everything.

Gorlois was hugging me while Vivienne was sitting the other side of me stroking my hand. Uther, Ygraine and Nimueh was still standing by the door.

"Are you alright now?" Gorlois drew back out of the bone crushing hug he had me in.

I nodded but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep again. Not after what I had seen.

Everyone slowly started to leave. Uther was the first to move out then Ygraine. Gorlois and Vivienne both left my bedside at the same time.

Nimueh seem to hang at my door for a while, as if she was weighing me up for something.

################################################## ################################################## 

"What was your dream?" Morgana asked

"You will see. I will not tell you exactly what happened in my dream but the next bit I will tell you was part of it."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

The next day there was a giant feast, celebrating this and that I couldn't remember.

I had the joys of being sat next to Gaius and Nimueh.

I tried my hardest to ignore Nimueh all night but I couldn't. She was very persistent.

A guard ran in.

"The castle is under attack."

I felt the panic rise in me. My dream started to replaying in front of my eyes.

Gorlois pulled me out of the way and towards Vivienne and the queen.

"I want you to look after them." Uther shouted at me as the opposition fell through the door.

I was given a sword and told to run.

Now I was panicking.

I had never used a sword in my life and my magic was very unreliable and I was meant to look after the queen of Camelot. I had little idea why. Wouldn't a knight or a guard be better for the job?

I turned and ran through the servant exit to the hall, the queen and her friend quickly following after me.

I had little idea where to take the so just pressed forwards taking whatever turning the queen was shouting at me.

The shouts from the hall were getting louder. Some of them must have followed us.

Then some of the opposition ran into the corridor we were on.

"Go, I will find a way to you." I shouted at them, hoping they would take the alcove. I could see that it was one that joined onto another corridor.

I watched them go.

Bear in mind, not 2 months ago my village was ransacked by bandits and I have never wielded a sword before, my chance of survival was slim.

The sword seemed to do most of the fighting for me. Or my magic had reacted leading to me being able to use to sword to good use.

More and more flooded into the corridor I was on.

I fell to the floor as one struck my side, leaving a deep wound.

All I could hear was my own ragged breath. All I could think about was how I was going to be rejoined with my father and brothers.

The darkness started to fall.

"Elsa! Elsa, are you alright?"

I could tell it was Gorlois by his voice but I had lost so much blood my vision had blurred.

I felt my body being picked up, the wound being pulled slightly.

I winced at the pain then quickly fell into the darkness.

################################################## ################################################## #

"So what happened in your dream?" Arthur asked.

"Well at end I was walking down the corridor seeing everyone dead. Uther, Vivienne, Ygriane and Gorlois. They just … It just felt so life like. That's why I screamed out of my dream. I didn't want to feel as though it was my fault that they had all died. I cannot remember the certain circumstances to why they all died but in reality it worked out."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

I recovered quickly from the blow. It should have taken my life.

I fell into a strong friendship with the queen. She was grateful for what I did that night and the danger I put myself in.

I was now a hero, of sorts.

"You know Uther is hoping that you would start courting soon."

I turned to Ygraine. "Really?"

"Don't say it like that. He wishes for you to become a lady of the court."

I smiled at her. "He has chosen someone hasn't he?"

Ygraine smiled back at me. "Yes. My younger brother Agravaine."

My smile drops slightly.

Gorlois runs into the room. "Vivienne has given birth. It's a girl."

I smile widely at him. "Really that's wonderful."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

He leads us to the room where Vivienne and the newly born Morgause.

Vivienne looked panicked when we entered.

"You haven't told Uther have you?"

"No not yet. Vivienne, what up love?" Gorlois move to be next to her.

"We cannot look after her. She has to be taken to safety."

Vivienne was like me, a seer. I had wondered what she had seen to want to send her child away.

"Gaius will take her to the high priestess."

I couldn't help but interrupt. "I'm sorry but Vivienne have you thought this through? You are sending your child away."

Vivienne turned to me and held out her hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before taking it.

Images flashed before my eyes, too quickly really to see anything but I had got the gist of what was happening.

I tried to stop the tears from falling. "Vivienne is right. We should get her out of here."

Ygraine looked at me. "You have changed your tune. Also why should we keep her away from Uther? I am sure he won't cause her any harm."

I turned to her. "But it will be for the best. If you would excuse me."

I smiled at everyone then moved out of the room.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

I lent my head back on the wall of the nearest alcove.

I could stop the images from going around in my head.

Tears ran down my cheeks.

I had seen the images before when I was younger. Death and destruction.

I couldn't let this happen but if I couldn't stop it, it would be best to get Morgause out of Camelot, out of harm's way.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my emotions under control.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked back to my room.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

Vivienne asked me whether I would go with Gaius to smuggle the child out.

I agreed as soon as she said it.

I held her close to me, not wanting anything to happen to her before we had got her to safety.

Morgause was silent for the whole trip.

Our alibi was that we were finding rare herbs which may take us a couple of days to find and pick.

It wasn't a perfect alibi but Uther seemed to accepted it. And this was the start of the web of lies that I gave to him.

Gaius talked to the high priestesses while I said goodbye to the child.

I had become attached to her, which was a bad thing. Gorlois and Vivienne wanted me to try and see her when I could, be a godmother to her. I had originally refused but I would now accept.

"Look after her please." I said as I passed Morgause over. "I believe she will have a great future ahead of her." I stroked the little amount of blond hair she had on her head.

"Don't worry, we will." The high priestess said. She turned to me. "You have great power. A few years honing your magic and you would make an excellent high priestess."

I was stunned by what she said. "I'm not that powerful."

The high priestess smiled. "You shouldn't doubt yourself. I believe that you will be very powerful, maybe a match to the most powerful sorcerer to ever live."

The high priestesses left before I could answer any more questions.

"Back to Camelot?" I said turning to Gaius.

Gaius smiled at me. "We do have to get some herbs. It would look suspicious if we didn't come back with any."

"So what do we need to get?"

"Wolfsbane, wormwood and asphodel."

"Great."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

We arrived back in court after two days.

The next month was filled with Nimueh asking me to be her apprentice.

I was still weary of her and didn't particular like her, so I kept refusing her.

She then took it to court.

She said in front of all the lords and ladies that she wanted me to be her apprentice.

Nobody is refused when asked in court. I was told under no circumstances to refuse.

I accepted, unwillingly.

From that day on I became a lady of the court. Which I was neither happy nor upset about.

Well I was courting Agravaine, I was eventually going to become a lady.

################################################## ################################################## #

"That's where I stop for now."

"You were courting my uncle." Arthur said.

"Yep, your father sort of made me but it was your mother that persuaded me to start courting."

"Why have we stopped with the story? I was enjoying hearing about my sister." Morgana spoke up.

I could tell that she was still hurt by what I had said earlier.

"We need to wait for another. We are all joined by destiny and it is right that all the people joined to this one are present. But don't worry Morgause doesn't totally disappear. As I became Nimeuh's apprentice, I went to the Isle of the blessed frequently. I got to see her a lot. I just cannot believe the person she grew up to be."

Morgana gave me a puzzled look but before she or I could say anything more Arthur interrupted us.

"But they just missed the beginning." Arthur shouted slightly.

"He already knows the beginning. I have already told him that much."

"How are we joined by destiny?" Merlin asked.

"A good question." I looked at the Pendragon siblings. "A _sensible_ question." I said stressing on sensible. "Arthur is the once and future king who will unite Albion. Gwen is destined to be his queen. Morgana is destined to bring back to old ways and so are you Merlin. You just have to save the prat over there."

"Hey." Arthur said with hurt in his voice, taking no note of bringing back the old ways.

"So who is they fifth person and what's your role in this?" Gwen asked.

"My role is to tell you the truth. There are many that wish that you don't know what happened before you were all born, but for you all to grow in yourselves the triple goddess has requested for me to tell you. I will tell you further than I am meant to but that is due to me just wanting to show Arthur that all people with magic don't wish to kill him and his late father, goddess bless him."

"Why blessed him? We should be spitting on his grave after everything he has done to our kind."

Everyone turned to look at Morgana.

"Gorlois will be turning in his grave if he knew you had said that."

Mention of Morgana's foster father and she quickly shut up of any insult or comeback she wished to say.

"And the fifth person?"

"You have all met him at least once. I have heard stories but I haven't seen him in years. He has been put down the wrong path. I know there is good in him and I believe with this that he will be able to redeem himself."

The doors to the chamber opened.

A tall man stood with his green eyes scanning the area. His eyes landed on me and smiled.

"Hello mother."

* * *

_So who do you think Elsa's son is?_

_If anyone sounds a bit OOC then I am sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well whoever Guest was, was right. Elsa's son is Mordred (as you can see from the first line)._

_Also there is a poll on my profile that will help me write the end of this story. I was going to leave it open ended (and it was totally different from what it is now) but i have decided to bring it to a proper close. I was just wondering what your thought are on this._

_If you have read this story because of Consquence of Love, I hope to make the updates more regular so this will be updated every Friday (I know its Saturday but my parents had turned off the internet before I could post this.)_

_Here's chapter 3, enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mordred." I said smiling at him.

I got up from my seat and ran up to him. His arms were waiting to bring me into a hug. I hugged him tightly. He was my little boy. I drew back to have a proper look at him.

"You have got older." He was at least a head taller than me and had a strong build. I could see many aspects of his father in him and yet I could also see myself in him.

"Well the last time you saw me I was five. Why didn't you come and find me once you got your sight back?"

I tipped my head to the side. "If someone didn't keep travelling I maybe would have done. I looked for you but could never find you. I travelled from camp to camp but no luck."

Mordred bowed his head. "Sorry I got messed up with the wrong people."

"Don't be. They saw the power you have, they would only use you for their own ends. Alvarr was the perfect example. You were young and impressionable; I won't judge you on your mistakes because I wasn't there to stop them. Maybe I should have been more in your life than letting myself be taken off."

"It wasn't your fault, the druid elder thought it would be better for you."

I had seen the man that he would turn into and I hoped that this would stop it. However looking at him now I couldn't see what had been written in the scripts of the old seers. I could allow him to become that person.

"Could he have controlled the Crystal of Neahtid?"

I turned to Morgana. "Yes it is quite possible." My eyes quickly flicked over to Merlin who squirmed in his chair slightly. I had little idea what he saw but I knew that he had looked in it.

I looked in it once, I couldn't control it but it was worst than my dreams. I was given it to protect after the isle was destroyed. I had to give it back. It just seemed to call me for some reason. Even now I could feel its pull.

Mordred let me go to see Morgana.

"How are you?" Mordred asked Morgana, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It has been a while."

I was happy that Mordred and Morgana got along.

Morgana sat there opened mouthed, obviously just seeing the link between us.

"He is your son?" Arthur said, not being able to comprehend what was going on.

"Yes Arthur, but that is for later."

"How is he joined to us by destiny?"

I stayed silent, I had never like what my son destiny was and hoped that I could change it.

Mordred spoke up. "My destiny is to kill you, as much to my mother's disgrace. I don't want to be a murder. You helped me when I was younger. I owe you my life. I am also meant to be united with Morgana in evil."

"Right shall we carry on." I said breaking out of my silence and before anymore questions were asked. "When Nimueh asked me to be her apprentice I was 17. Most people training to be high priestess start much earlier. Really earlier the better. So I need to learn a lot and fast. I spend most of my time on the isle of the blessed. This was a good thing as it meant I could help with raising Morgause but it did also mean I couldn't be with the Pendragons and le Fay's. I arrived back in Camelot just after my 18th birthday. And yes before anyone asked I was still 'courting' Agravaine."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I sat taller in my saddle.

I enjoyed seeing the white marble of Camelot coming over the hill. I had missed my second home.

Gorlois and Vivienne had returned to Camelot the month before.

I felt more powerful. Most of the high priestesses were amazed at how quickly I picked up the magic and now I could control the elements and my dreams. I felt better about myself. I had finally found my place in society and it felt good to know that people did want me.

I was greeted by Uther, Ygraine, Gorlois and Vivienne on the steps outside the main entrance to Camelot.

"Milords, miladies." I said bowing to them all.

Ygraine was the first to pull me into a hug.

"We have all missed you."

"I should hope so." I joked.

There was a new feeling in Camelot. It may just be my newly found powers but I could feel magic everywhere. The place felt so alive.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

As soon as Gorlois, Vivienne and I were alone, they asked me about Morgause.

"She is doing fine. She isn't even one yet and she is starting to show small signs of magic. She reminds me so much of you two though."

"How about you?"

"Most of them are surprised about how quickly I picked everything up. I can now fully control my magic, the elements, they believe my magic is made from water as it is the element I can control best, and my dreams."

"That's good news, how about your opinion of Nimueh? Has that changed?"

I looked at the people that took me in. "No, I still don't trust her. I just have this feeling and it's not a good feeling. But I think I am going to stick with my feeling."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I lined up with the rest of the court.

Every two years, Uther would request that one person from each group of magic users come to Camelot to report to him on anything. Sometimes it can be a waste of a journey if there is nothing to report.

A man walked down the hall towards Uther. I couldn't help but look at him. The power that was rolling off him was making most people look at him.

"And who might you be?" Uther asked once the man was in front of him.

"I am Balinor. I have come to represent the dragonlords."

I was in awe at his strength, just by speaking the room filled with his strength.

"Then I welcome you Balinor. How are the dragonlords fairing?"

"Very well milord. Five dragon eggs have been hatched with more being laid every month. Everything is in order."

Uther smiled. "Good. Please stay and join the feasts."

"That would be wonderful milord."

Balinor took a spot opposite me.

I kept giving him small glances over the meeting. His slightly over sized ears suited his appearance.

"Council dismissed." Uther's word brought me out of my daydream.

Agravaine held out his arm to me, which I took, and led me out of the hall. I couldn't help but look back towards the dragonlord.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

The feast was spectacular. I hadn't eaten this well in a while. The long tables were filled to the edge with food.

Once most of it was eaten and cleared away the middle of the hall turned into a dance floor.

Agravaine asked me to dance but after me tripping over my feet and my skirts so many times I gave up.

Balinor followed me outside.

"I saw, well felt you earlier, you are strong."

I turned to lean on the balcony behind me.

Balinor started to chuckle. "That sounded wrong didn't it."

I started to laugh as well. "Fortunately for you, I know what you mean. You are strong too, power just radiates off you."

"Balinor." He said holding out his hand.

"Elsa." I said taking his hand.

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently then released it. I felt like groaning because of the lost of contact. I don't know why but I felt more a connection between us than I had ever felt with Agravaine but it could just be the magic.

"What is a beautifully girl like you doing out here on your own? Shouldn't you be in there dancing like the rest."

"May help if I could dance in the first place."

He smiled widely at me. "I don't believe that for one second."

I don't know why but when he smiled I had to smile back. "Then you didn't watch me a minute ago."

"Can't I complement a woman and she just take it?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Usually depends on what you are complementing them about?"

"How about your beauty?"

I was stunned into silence.

"I am courting someone else." I didn't want to push him away but I had to. Agravaine wasn't the type of person to let me go. He was very reluctant to let me go to the isle but Ygraine had talked him into it.

"And who would you rather be with?"

"Well as you are out here with me and he is still in there …"

Balinor lent down a kissed me. It was gentle but it was wonderful.

He brew back slightly and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

################################################## ################################################## 

"Wait I am guessing this goes further than an innocent kiss." Merlin interrupted.

I looked at him. "Well if I carried on you would find out but now as I have been interrupted, yes it does go further. I believe that Gorlois wanted us to be married and if the purge didn't happen then I believe that we would have been."

Merlin fell back into silence.

I sighed wanting to say more. Say how his father never loved me as much as his mother. Say how Hunith was his true love. But I couldn't say anything now. Not when things hadn't be uncovered.

"Anyway Ygraine and Vivienne had noticed me and Balinor getting close that night and asked me about it in the morning."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"How was your night?" Ygraine asked me.

"It was good." I said. I was trying to keep all what happened with Balinor a secret.

"I saw you dancing with my brother."

"He asked and I accepted." I said in a matter of fact way.

"Elsa we know that you don't particular like my brother."

I turn to the queen. "Sorry, I have tried to like him. There is just something about him."

"So not a lord to a house with a dragon but what about a lord of the dragons?" Vivienne said.

"Balinor?"

"Don't worry I don't think many people saw both of you sneak off together."

I groaned. "What am I meant to do?"

"Well my brother wishes to marry you."

I groan again.

"You can say no."

"Nobody is refused at court. That's why I didn't refuse Nimueh. Anway your brother may kill me for saying no. He is a bit over protective is he?"

"If you love Balinor you should be with him and not in a marriage that will be horrible for you." Vivienne said.

"I didn't love Uther at first but his love for me made me love him. However by the time I did marry him I was in love with him. If you don't want to be with Agravaine, why put yourself through that?"

I stayed silent. I knew what I was going to do but it was just that would everyone accept my actions.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Next day in court, Agravaine proposed to me.

I wasn't as stunned as I would be if Ygraine hadn't told me.

"Elsa, please can I take your hand in marriage?"

I flicked my eyes between the king, the queen, the le Fay's and the dragonlord.

"Agravaine, I ... I" I took a deep breath. "I refuse."

Everyone gasped in some way. Most people because I refused but Ygraine and Vivienne because I was brave enough to.

Uther was good with it, yet I could feel that he wanted this joining. He had called me to his study later asking for an explanation but he had understood when I said that I wanted to marry for love.

################################################## ################################################## 

"You could have been my aunty?" Arthur said.

"Yes but I wished to be with another and also I believe that I wouldn't be alive now if I was with your uncle."

"Why?"

"That will be made apparent later." I could see that everyone wanted me to elaborate "I had a dream when the purge had started. It was me in a dungeon and Agravaine would agree to anything that caused me pain. I didn't get to the end of the dream but I didn't want to."

Everyone looked at me.

"I am pretty sure that I was tortured till I died."

"Would my uncle do that?" I heard the uncertainty in Arthur's voice.

"He is one of the reasons I have my sight back but that really is for later."

I could see Morgana squirm out of the corner of my eye. I nodded and hoped that we were on the same wave length.

"Anyway on a happier note, after that Balinor and I started courting. That's when I first meet the dragons, like everything there was always a high panel of magical creatures. The dragons were no different and there was a familiar face on there."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"... And this is Kilgharrah."

I bowed my head to all of the dragons.

"You have a lot of power young one." One of the dragons said. "And a great destiny."

All the other nodded except Kilgharrah.

"She will meddle with things out of her reach."

"She will let them know the truth. For Emrys and the once and future king to succeed they need to know the truth. You may not think that they need le Fay but they do."

"Le Fay will destroy everything that they will work so hard for."

"Her destiny is to bring back the old ways. Why do you think that she has to do it alone?"

"But what of the Druid boy? They are meant to be joined in evil."

"Don't go poisoning minds with that rubbish. Le Fay will look after him in his hour of need making a bond between them. They will not be joined in evil, they will just have a bond that is as strong as a mother and child. Kilgharrah you will be the one meddling with destiny if you aren't careful."

The dragon took off instead of keep fighting.

"Sorry about him. He believes that the triple goddess showed him away that Albion can be made by killing off on of the most important people. I believe that he got vision mixed up."

################################################## ################################################## 

"In that time I was still going back and forth between Camelot and the isle of the blessed. I still had much to learn from Nimueh but I also enjoyed looking after Morgause." I said. "Everything was good. The time I spent in Camelot's court, Uther would turn to me first on aspects in dealing with magic. I was honoured to be the first one on his mind to speak of things with. Camelot was at its strongest and it was a fair and just kingdom, like its king. But in 3 years, it when downhill. Oh it went downhill so quickly..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi me again for the weekly update_

_So I had a review say that they were confused by the PoV. The PoV is from my OC, Elsa's, view. If it isn't then it will be stated._

_This chapter is when my OC is 21/22. We now get to see some of our heroes._

_Also I am super annoyed with myself because halfway through the dream (everything in bold and italics) I deleted some of it and now it is not as good._

_Any mistakes are mine own (as I have no beta)_

_But please do enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Ygraine's stomach was round with child. I had never seen her happier.**_

_**"Have you thought of any names?"**_

_**Ygraine turned to me. "Arthur if it is a boy."**_

_**"And a girl?"**_

_**Ygraine looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I haven't really thought of a girl because I know it's going to be a boy. But I suppose you are right I better think of a girl's name just in case."**_

_**I smiled back at her but I quickly dropped when she turned away.**_

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] **

_**Ygraine fell back onto the pillows, exhausted. Vivienne and I were by her side smiling.**_

_**"It's a boy."**_

_**Ygraine took her child into her arms.**_

_**"King Arthur." I tested it out. "I like it."**_

_**Ygraine turned and smiled at me. "Well he has to be a prince first and I will be with him every step of the way."**_

_**I watched at the light started to leave her eyes.**_

_**"Gaius!"**_

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] **

_**Gaius and I are standing in front of Uther.**_

_**"If you promise me that you will never use magic again, I will spare your lives."**_

_**I turn to Gaius. It's easier for him to give it up but I don't think I would able want to give up the feeling that magic gives me.**_

_**"I accept and promise." Gauis said.**_

_**Uther turned to me.**_

_**No, I couldn't die. Ygraine would have wanted me to look after Arthur and Vivienne would want me to look after Morgana. "As do I milord. I accept and promise."**_

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] **

_**I stand at one of the windows looking onto the courtyard of Camelot. I was holding Morgana, looking down at the scene that was being made.**_

_**"These people before you have confessed their use of magic. The law states that any practice of magic is illegal and punishable by death. They are all to die by fire."**_

_**5 of my friends were tied to the pyre. I shouldn't be watching as the guards put the torch to the hay that surrounded them.**_

_**They screamed for help, for him to stop. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.**_

_**"Elsa, what are you doing?" Gorlois said closing the window and pulling me into a hug.**_

_**I sobbed into his tunic.**_

_**"Come on, we will return to Cornwall. We need to get you out of here."**_

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] **

I woke up with a start but didn't scream out.

I changed out of my nightdress and left my bedchamber.

I was on the isle of the blessed at the moment. There was some ritual coming up and they said that it was one not to miss.

I started to walk through the great halls. The three castles that I have stayed in for the past 5 years have never seize to amaze me. I am still in awe every time I arrive at one of them.

I finally reach the Rowan tree and sat down next to it.

The power the old tree gave off gave me a piece of mind.

"What do I do?" I said looking up at the branches of the tree. "I cannot allow death and destruction that I have seen."

The wind picked up blowing the branches.

I closed my eyes hoping that I could hear the answer that the triple goddess was giving me.

"Elsa, what are you doing up at this time?"

I turned to see the highest of the high priestesses standing in the door way.

I go to rise but she motions me to remain sitting and smiled.

"I had a dream." I said when she sat next to me. "I need to stop it but I don't know how."

The high priestess turned to me. "I said before that you have great power. Use what you have seen as a guide. It may not happen if you do try to stop it."

I went back deep into thought. I couldn't stand by and watch my friends die. But what about me resenting my magic? How could I give it up when it feels so good to use it?

"You must get some sleep child." The high priestess said patting my shoulder.

I looked up at her and watched her leave. I hadn't been called a child for so long but I suppose that is what I am even though I was 21. Just a child.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

They were right. The ritual wasn't one to be missed.

I returned to Camelot with a smile on my face. It had been a month since I had last seen anybody and Balinor said that he would make a trip to Camelot especially to see me.

However the happiness didn't stay for long.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Vivienne what's up? Why do you need to speak to me?"

"Because they cannot know."

"Who cannot know what?" I was so confused by Vivienne's actions. She never kept anything to herself.

I moved around Vivienne as she had her back to me. I saw the tears falling down her face.

"I am a bad wife and friend."

"Why?" I didn't want to intrude but it sound like she was going to tell me anyway.

"I allowed myself to be seduced by Uther."

I took a step back. Not to get away from her but in shock.

"Vivienne, I don't …"

"I allowed him to bed me Elsa."

I sat down in the chair that was behind me.

"Elsa you cannot tell anyone."

"Why you could easily tell me?"

"Because it was killing me inside."

I sighed and looked at her properly. "You better just hope that you are not with child."

She looked at me with the same worried look that I must have been giving her.

################################################## ################################################## 

"Wait you knew about my mothers adultery?" Morgana said interrupting me.

"Isn't that what I just said."

"Why didn't you tell my father or me?"

"I did actually tell your father but it was before he when to battle. The battle that took his life."

Silence fell again.

"Anyway two months later, Vivienne and Gorlois had some _good_ news."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"I with child again."

Ygraine smiled and was full of congratulations.

Uther said his congratulations.

I couldn't say it. She might have said that is was only a month gone but I had seen many pregnant women. Vivienne was further on than that.

"Elsa." Gorlois said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Congratulations, you deserve it." I said with a fake smile.

As soon as Gorlois turned away my smile dropped and I knew that Vivienne had seen it.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"How could you have been so stupid? He will find out." I shouted at Vivienne the next time we were alone.

"My child is …"

"Uther's I am not stupid."

Vivienne took a step back. "How did you know?"

"A child of one month wouldn't be giving off the power it is at the moment. My strength is to see people's power and aura. Also I have seen pregnant women before."

"Maybe they are …"

"No magic doesn't start till after they are born, and that's if they have magic. Now stop lying to me."

"Yes the child is Uther's."

"Thank you." I turned to the window and lent on it. "Gorlois is going to be heartbroken when he finds out."

"And he won't." Uther said coming into the room. "You told her?"

"Uther, I am sorry ... I ... I couldn't keep it to myself. I am sorry."

I felt Uther move it be right next to me and breathed in my ear. "If he does if does find out, I will be holding you personally responsible."

I tried not to but a shiver went through my body.

I felt them both leave. I moved to sit at my desk. This was going to be a long 6 months for all of us.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

It had been 3 months since I had confronted Vivienne about the sire of her child and since Uther's threat to me.

I tried to spend as much time as I could away from them. It was starting to eat me from the inside.

I was surprised to see Gaius turn up on the isle.

"Gaius what are you doing here?" I said.

Gaius looked at me in surprise. "I am looking for Nimueh. Uther has asked me to ask her something."

I swallow. "Is it about an heir?"

Gaius again looked at me in shock. "How did you know?"

"Gaius you cannot allow this. There will be too many deaths for the birth of one child."

"Elsa I have …"

"Gaius what do I owe the pleasure to?" Nimueh said.

I thought I felt her presence but I had ignored it.

"Uther wishes me to discuss a delicate matter with you."

Nimueh eyed me.

"We will take this to my room."

I watched them go, feeling helpless to do anything.

"That means you too Elsa. You are my apprentice."

My heart felt lighter. _Maybe I can stop this._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I had to listen to Nimueh telling Gaius rubbish about how she would be able to do it but it would take a life (which is true) but she not know whose life it would take.

It would be Ygraine's and Nimueh knew it.

"I cannot allow you to do this."

Nimueh stopped her plans with Gaius.

"Why not? I am only giving the king what he wants."

"And signing the death certificate for the whole of the magical kind."

Nimueh walked over to me. "No Uther will reward us."

"Please Nimueh, if you will not do it for me then do it for Ygraine. I beg you please don't do it. I thought she was your friend."

I knew Gaius was giving us strange looks but I ignored them.

Nimueh patted my shoulder. "Nothing will go wrong Elsa."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I race back to Camelot not a week after Gaius left.

If I couldn't talk Nimueh out of it, I would have to try to talk Uther out of it.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Elsa, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"You cannot go through with it."

"With what?" Uther said as if he was innocent.

"With getting your queen, your wife with child. You will lose more than you gain."

Uther sat back in his seat. "Elsa my kingdom cannot carry on without an heir."

"I understand that but …"

"There are no buts. I need an heir, a son of my own. I know of Ygraine's want for a child and I am giving it to her."

"But Uther …"

"I said that there was no buts."

"Uther please listen to reason."

"What reason? Yes one of my citizens may die due to my son being born but it will be for a good cause."

"Yes but what if …"

Uther stood up and smacked his hand on the table. "Elsa if I asked for your opinion on the matter, I would want it. At this moment in time I don't. My mind is made up, I am going to go through with it and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop it."

My heart sunk. All the images that I had seen of death and destruction flew past my eyes.

"Then it is your mistake and yours alone. Don't say that I didn't try to warn you."

I bowed to him and left.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

The next month it was spread across the kingdom, Ygraine was pregnant.

I started to cry. Everyone thought it was out of happiness for my friend. However I was already morning her death and many others.

Vivienne was going to give birth in 2 months' time.

I took time to sit and think about the last year. Ever since I had that dream everything took a turn for the worst.

I don't notice anyone sitting down next to me until their arm went around my shoulders.

I turned to see the highest high priestess sitting next to me.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up child. Maybe this was meant to happen."

"What's the point in seeing something if I cannot stop it? What if I just wasn't strong enough?"

"Never say that. You are powerful and strong enough. Don't pity the dead Elsa, pity the living that are going to have a big shock to them in 8 months' time."

She patted my hand and left me.

I started to think of Uther, Gorlois and Vivienne's reactions to Ygraine's death.

_Would Uther take full responsibility? Would Gorlois be the person who gets Uther out to the other side? Would Vivienne ever tell Gorlois that the child in her belly at the moment isn't his but Uther's? What if I had managed to stop Nimueh and Uther? Would the future be better if they didn't have an heir? What does the future have in stall for us all?_

I had so many questions flying around my head that I felt dizzy.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Elsa, Vivienne wants you with her."

I stood up and watched the maid run down the hallway with a bucket in her hand.

"Don't worry I will look after her." I said patting Gorlois on the shoulder.

"You and what healing magic?"

"Yes I may not be able to do healing magic but I will still look after her."

I turned and walked towards the birthing chambers.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Gorlois and Uther walked into the chamber.

Vivienne sat on the bed with me and Ygraine either side of her.

"It's a girl." Vivienne said with tears in her eyes.

I couldn't help but see Uther let out a sigh of relief. If the child was a boy, he may say that he would have claim to the throne of Camelot.

"Morgana."

I turned back to see that Gorlois had the babe in his arms.

"Sorry?"

"Oh I believe she should be called Morgana."

################################################## ################################################## 

"You were at my birth?" Morgana said

"Other than Gwen's, I have been present for the births of all of you. Uther was wrong to think that you wouldn't want claim to his throne."

"Really?" Merlin blurted out, more at that I was present for all their births than Uther was wrong.

"Yes Merlin. Now if I will carry on. Morgana grew strong. Vivienne, Uther and I still had our secret. It was starting to eat me alive. But when more of my dream came true, I knew it was going to happen. I knew I was going to lose the best friend I could ever have. It had been 4 months since Morgana's birth when I asked Ygraine about names."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Ygraine's stomach was round with child. I had never seen her happier.

"Have you thought of any names?"

Ygraine turned to me. "Arthur if it is a boy."

"And a girl?"

Ygraine looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I haven't really thought of a girl because I know it's going to be a boy. But I suppose you are right I better think of a girl's name just in case."

"Just wondering, why Arthur?" I asked curiously

"It was my grandfather's name. He died in battle years ago but I like to think he is still with me in some sense."

I smiled back at her but I quickly dropped when she turned away. My dream was starting to become a reality and I didn't know whether I could take it.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Ygraine fell back onto the pillows, exhausted. Vivienne and I were by her side smiling.

"It's a boy."

Ygraine took her child into her arms. "My little Arthur."

"King Arthur." I tested it out. "I like it."

Ygraine turned and smiled at me. "Well he has to be a prince first and I will be with him every step of the way."

I watched at the light started to leave her eyes.

"Gaius!"

Vivienne took Arthur while I tried to keep Ygraine alive.

"Come on Ygraine think of Arthur. He needs you. Come on you need to stay alive."

Uther had already been called so there was no delaying that.

"Elsa, take this and run." Vivienne shoved her necklace into my hand. "Give it to Morgana when she comes into her magic."

I traced the necklace. It was one with the triskelion on it.

"Vivienne I cannot take this."

"You can, now run! Uther will kill you if he sees you here."

"And what about you?"

"I can deal with him, now go!"

I looked at the two friends I had made during my time at Camelot and turned and fled.

I ran to the first person I thought of. Gorlois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Wait my mother was alive after I was born?"

"Yes …"

"My mother died in childbirth, she died while having me."

"Arthur it took time for the magic to take its course."

"What?" Arthur boomed out.

"Arthur you were conceived using magic. It was the only was Uther could get his barren wife pregnant. I asked both him and Nimueh not to. I even begged them."

"And all Uther did was throw my mother's friendship out the window." Mordred spat out.

I turned and slightly glared at him. I knew he was only standing up for me.

"What mother? That's what he did. He stopped you from using your magic and made you flee your home in Camelot. You were living a lie until you were found out."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't allow my emotions to get hold of me now.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Arthur shouted to his manservant.

I felt my son's arms fall around my shoulders, as if he was trying to protect me from what was being said.

"Arthur I couldn't allow you to kill your father. You would have never forgiven yourself."

Arthur carried on shouting at Merlin but I tried to block it out.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Flashbac k]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

_"I didn't know it was going to take her life." Nimueh begged from the floor. "Please milord …"_

_"YOU ARE BANNED FROM MY COURT!" Uther turned and shouted at her. "You will no longer be a lady of Camelot! I want you to leave now before I change my mind."_

_I could tell that Nimueh wanted to fight but for once backed down. She stood up, still holding her head up high._

_"I hope that you are happy. I have you what you wanted and nothing more."_

_Nimueh disappeared after that._

################################################## ################################################## 

I opened my eyes and flung Arthur back into his chair.

Some time in when I zoned out, Arthur had got up and had almost punched Merlin.

I pulled myself from Mordred's embrace and stood up. "I believe that you needed to know the truth, which is why I am telling it to you now. But Morgause had no right to show it to you how she did. Also you would never be the king I dreamed of if you had killed your father. Like him your grief would overtake your judgement. Your father never took the consequence for his actions, would you? Would you blame magic like he did?"

Arthur stopped struggling in his chair. "Well we will never find out."

"Yes thanks to Merlin. You take him for granted. He does everything for you and doesn't ask for anything in return. At least you could show his some respect when he stops you from doing something stupid."

"Something stupid? Killing Uther isn't doing something stupid. It is something you must have been waiting for." Morgana added to the conversation.

"I must say that I did celebrate the death of Uther Pendragon but it was only because I waited 20 years for it. You think you understand patience Morgana yet you have only scrapped the surface."

"My mother was your friend." Arthur spat at me.

"And I would have traded my life do hers. I actually tried it as well …"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Gorlois I need to find Nimueh."

Gorlois raised his eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"I just need to. There is something I must do."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Take my life instead. Yes Ygraine will morn me but it is better than the alternative."

"I cannot. The goddess has chosen her victim. I cannot change that."

"Please Nimueh I beg you. Let Arthur have his mother. If you won't do it for me, do it for the whole of the magical kind."

"Why? I will explain to Uther that I didn't know."

I took a step back. "Then the events that follow with be both his and your fault."

I turned to go back to Gorlois' room. How had our lives changed?

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

It was a couple of days later that I was called to Uther's study.

"I class you both as close friends and trusty advisers but I cannot allow magic to reign as well as I. You can see the damage that it has done."

I bit my lip. I knew what he was going to ask of us. Yet he didn't sound spiteful of magic. Maybe because he was still in mourning.

"I wish to keep you two on my side. Promise me you will never do magic again."

Uther didn't sound harsh as he did in my dream but gentle.

"I promise and accept." Gaius said.

Uther nodded towards him before turning to me.

I wished I could still use my magic but I knew that I had people that I needed to look after and guide. Anyway what Uther didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I promise and accept."

"Thank you."

################################################## ################################################## 

"Wait my father spared both you and Gaius because you promised to never us magic again?"

"Yes he saw us as friends."

"So why did he …"

I turned to Arthur. "That's for later Arthur." I snapped at him.

Both Merlin and Mordred gave me a weird look. Gwen had started to but then remembered by her facial expressions changing.

"They don't need to know now." I said a bit calmer.

"Why were you spared? I heard that Uther killed all the people that we with Ygraine save for Gaius. You are never mentioned." Morgana said trying to change the subject slightly.

"Because Gorlois came up with an alibi for me. He said that I was with him the whole night."

"Didn't my father ask why you weren't there?"

"No he just took it. I was confused why he just accepted it but he just did. I believe that he never wanted to do the things he did to me."

I slumped slightly in my seat, trying to stop the images that were flashing in front of my eyes.

"Now it had been 2 weeks since your birth and Ygraine's death that Uther started his campaign against my kind …"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Magic is filthy. It took our dear queen away from us. From this day forth, magic is banned from the kingdom of Camelot, those who continue to practice it, do so on pain of death."

The crowd gasped at Uther's speech but I held resentment for it. I tried to warn him.

"The people you see below have confessed that they have used magic. These people have played with fire so will die by fire."

I was standing at the window, not out on the balcony next to Uther where I should be. I couldn't take it as I saw 3 good friends of mine tied up to the pyre. The tears fell down my face even before the torch had reached the hay.

The window in front of me shut when they started to scream.

Gorlois pulled me into his arms.

"It's all ... All my ... Myyy fault." I sobbed into his tunic.

"Shhh, come on let's get you back to Cornwall."

I looked up at Gorlois and knew that I only really had one friend left.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

We returned to Cornwall. I had Morgana sitting on the front of my saddle for most of the trip.

Gorlois could tell that my mind was still with the people on Camelot that were dying because of something they couldn't help.

But I had a surprise for me when we arrived, a good surprise.

"Balinor, what are you doing here?" I said once I had jumped off my horse.

"Escaping before Uther comes after the dragonlords."

Balinor opened his arms which I quickly ran into.

"The dragonlords aren't magic. Why would he come after you?"

"We control the dragons. We could use them to destroy his kingdom. We won't but we have the power to."

"I am so glad that you are here." I whispered to him, holding him just that bit tighter.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Over the next year we heard very little for both Uther and Camelot.

I constantly lived in fear that my magic would take over my control again and I would be on a one way trip to Camelot and the pyre.

Gorlois and Balinor helped me keep my nerves but they could tell that I was still mourning Ygraine's death.

"You will have to stop blaming yourself one day. There was very little you could have done to stop it." Balinor said drawing small circles into my hand.

I placed my other hand on top of his. "I dreamt about Balinor."

"And you tried to tell Uther and Nimueh. You cannot help someone who won't help themselves." Balinor sighed loudly before placing his forehead on mine. "Uther had requested my presence at Camelot. He says that he wants to make peace with the last dragon."

"You can't. Who is the last dragon?"

"I know I can't but I may not have much choice. Unfortunately for you it's Kilgharrah."

"Really? Great the last dragon hates me."

I close my eyes and release one of Balinor's hand. I grab hold of Vivienne's necklace around my neck. I hoped that it would give me some guidance of what to do, like Vivienne would.

"You cannot go to Camelot. I cannot lose you like I lost them."

We had little idea where Vivienne was. Gorlois feared the worst and that Uther had killed her but I had some sneaky suspicion that it her had allow her to run and she was out there somewhere.

"Hey, I will return. I will get back to you. Hopefully when I return we will have some peace in this land."

"Don't get your hopes up Balinor. Listen to what Uther is offering you carefully."

Balinor smiled down at me. "My leaving present to you."

He unclasped my hand from the necklace. He mumbled under his breath and his eyes glowed.

The silver of the necklace shined before going back to the dullness that it was once before.

"If you ever need me or want to control Kilgharrah, place you hand over it and think. It will give you the power like you are a dragonlord."

All I could do was smile at him. He had given me another power.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Balinor left the next day.

I worried when after 2 months Uther came to Cornwall and Balinor had not returned.

Gorlois was being kind to Uther while I have him fake smiles.

I could never forgive him and myself for what happened.

I tried to avoid him, oh I tried to avoid him like the plague, but he got me in the end.

"She's like her mother." Uther said as he sat down next to me.

I was watching the 18 month old Morgana run around the gardens of the place she called home.

"What do you want Uther?" I said bluntly.

"Where is Balinor?" He said with the same bluntness.

I stiffened.

Morgana happened to run past at that point and hear Balinor's name.

"Balinor? Is he coming back?"

I blinked a couple of times. "I don't know darling. Maybe one day." I gave her a smile.

That answer seemed to satisfy her questioning and Morgana went back to exploring the garden.

"He was here." Uther stated more than questioned.

"He was here when we arrived. For the last year him and Gorlois have been my rock. Why do you wish to know where he is?"

"You tell me where he is first then I will tell you." Uther's voice started to rise.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him or heard anything from him was when he said goodbye to me when he went to your court. That was two months ago."

Silence fell between us.

"You treat her as if she was your own."

I continued to allow my eyes to follow Morgana, not being able to even look at Uther. "I have to. She needs a mother, like Arthur does."

Uther leant in closer to me. "I have had people executed for less than that."

"I told you that it was your fault. I tried to tell you."

Uther breathed into my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"Maybe he needs a new mother. One that will give him siblings."

I swallowed. _Is this how he got Vivienne?_

I could feel his lips move from my ear to the bottom of my jaw.

I pulled back not being able to be that close to him.

"I have told you I don't know where Balinor is."

Uther seemed to take to being rejected by me well until he opened his mouth. "We don't worry, I do! His is in Ealdor and I will kill him. He is a dragonlord."

"And I am an apprentice to a high priestess. If you knew where he was why did you ask me?"

"I have spared your life once. Don't think the offer will be there forever. If you cross me, you will be on the pyre quicker than you can say a spell."

Uther got up and walked back to the castle.

I tried to see where Morgana was before letting my emotions lose.

Balinor was still alive but I needed to warn him. Uther had now made my skin crawl even more. I didn't just have the guilt that I allowed him to kill his wife and my best friend but I almost allowed him to take advantage of me.

I sobbed as I let the guilt eat me up.

################################################## ################################################## 

"You know you aren't painting Uther in the best light?" Morgana said sending me a small smile.

"No but I was told to tell the truth. However now I am starting to tell you more than you are meant to know. There are a few people that need to know their origins. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana know theirs but Merlin and Mordred don't."

"My father almost turned on you."

"Gorlois always joked that's why I was still alive. That to Uther, I was the one that got away. Maybe that's why I outed lived them all."

"Did you ever see Balinor again? This seems like a love story." Gwen asked.

I looked at Merlin then turned to the queen. "I did. I saw him another two times. But it is not a love story, it is a story of lust. That is all what our relationship was."

"Waited did you say Ealdor? Merlin is from Ealdor." Arthur said proudly

Merlin squirmed in his chair.

"You're very quiet Merlin." Morgana purred.

"Because Balinor is my father. I thought that he just loved my mother but it seemed as though he had another."

I sat there opened mouthed. "The love that your father had for your mother was more than he ever gave me."

"What because he didn't plant his bastard in your belly like he did my mother?" Merlin shouted

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were shocked by the exclamation that Merlin had made.

"No Merlin, because he had shown your mother more love in 2 months than he had me in 6 years. I am the reason you didn't grow up with a father, Uther is only partially to blame."

Merlin calmed down slightly.

"And you aren't a bastard. You are far from it."

"My mother and father never married." Merlin still couldn't look at me.

"They did, I ran into their wedding …"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I ran and ran.

I needed to get to Ealdor before Camelot's men.

I looked behind me and enhanced my sight by using magic

I could see that Camelot's men were starting to saddle up their horses and getting ready to move out. They would be another half an hour before they left. Gives me more time to get to Balinor.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

I had a 20 minute head start from Camelot's men and arrived there before they had left.

I found the first person I could and asked them where he was.

"He is in the barn." The man replied.

I thanked the man before running off in the direction the man had pointed in.

I never thought that I would walk into a wedding.

"Balinor you must ..." I shouted as soon as I got in the doors. I stopped suddenly. "What's going on?"

Balinor was standing there hold another woman's hand.

Jealous was really the only emotion I felt.

"Elsa what are you doing here?" Balinor was a shocked as I was.

"Saving your life. Uther has a patrol of 100 men after you. I couldn't have your life on my conscience as well."

"Well aren't I the lucky one?" Balinor said sarcastically.

"You have about quarter of an hour at most before they will be here."

Balinor turned to the woman then to the priest. "How quickly do you think you can do it in?"

The priest was hesitant. "A proper hand fasting service is half an hour..."

"Then I will complete the magical one. It is done in less than half that time." I said.

I had noticed Gauis until he dragged me off to one side. "Are you sure about that? You will marrying off the one you love to another woman."

"And he has held more love for her in 2 months than he has me in 6 years. Just look at them. That is what I want, not just half hearted feelings."

I pulled my arm out of his hold and walked toward the man that I loved.

"And what about your promise to Uther?"

I stopped and turned to Gaius. "To Uther? I owe Uther nothing. I don't know how you promised so quickly. Just the thought of magic makes my bones feel alive. I need to do this Gaius." I spat at him.

I could feel Balinor's gaze into my back. It felt weird that I was changing into someone unrecognizable to my friends.

"Uther will not spare you if he found out."

"Don't you think that I already know that!" I shouted at him. "He has already told me that I would be on the pyre quicker than I could say a spell if I crossed him agian."

"You hold so much more hatred for him."

"Maybe he shouldn't have killed my kind and took none of the blame for himself."

I turned back and continued walking. _Lets get this over with._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

The ceremony was completed with time still to spare.

Balinor had said goodbye to both Gaius and Hunith, his wife, before he came over to me.

"I couldn't come back to Cornwall."

"I know, I understand." I looked past him at Hunith. "You love her don't you?"

Balinor turned around to see who I was staring at but he could have guessed anyway.

"Yes I do."

"I am glad you are happy."

Balinor turned back to me. "What about you?"

"I will be fine. I have Gorlois and Morgana to look after me. She still asks for you. "

A silence fell between us.

"Uther told me he was sending his men here. That's why I knew about it."

Balinor looked at me. "Something else happened as well?"

"He commented on how I treat Morgana as my own, I said that he still needed a mother like Arthur. He ... He said about ... About Arthur needing a ... A new mother ... One that would give him siblings. He ... He went to ... He went to kiss my jaw ... I couldn't allow him to."

Balinor looked at me in shock. "Have you told Gorlois that's what he did to you?"

I calmed down slightly. "No because ... I have a secret that is eating me alive. Morgana isn't Gorlois' child ... She is Uther's." I swallowed. "And I am scared that he is going to get me the same way he got Vivienne and I don't want to let it slip to Gorlois and ... Mainly I don't know what to do." I confessed to him.

Balinor opened up his arms, which I quickly jumped into.

"He cannot touch you. You are a high priestess in training. You are untouchable."

I chuckled slightly.

Balinor kissed the top of my head before letting go.

"I will see you again."

Balinor quickly took his wife up in his arms and have her one last kiss before he fled into the night.

"Maybe one day." I whispered.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

Me and Gaius stayed with Hunith while the knights were searching the village. After two days of nothing the knights left, quickly followed by Gaius.

I was left with the woman who had married the one I loved. And who could blame him for falling for her.

Hunith was a beautiful woman, inside and out. She was kind and thoughtful of others.

"Elsa may I speak with you."

"Certainly."

I sat down with her at the table that she owned.

Hunith fidgeted before telling me what was on her mind.

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes went wide with shock.

"Balinor, wait what? Balinor would never deflower someone before he was married to them."

"There was very little time for us to do things properly."

I sat back for a minute. "So is he the romance lover I always thought he would be?"

"Elsa!" Hunith shouted in disgrace.

"Oh come on I was courting him for 6 years. I believe I deserve to know how he is in the bedroom."

Hunith laughed. "He was ... Up to my expectations."

I laughed with her. "See that wasn't hard."

Our laughter died down after a while.

"I will stay and help you. It is the least you deserve as you have to do this all by yourself without Balinor."

"I couldn't keep you from …"

"It would be my pleasure."

################################################## ################################################## 

"So I stayed in Ealdor, helping the woman that loved the same man as I."

"My parents were married."

"I wed them myself."

"That worked did it?" Merlin said looking at me.

"Anybody with magic would have know that both your mother and father were taken, by who they would never know but they would know that they had a partner."

"Wait Merlin, you knew your father? Why did you never tell me?" Arthur said sounding hurt

"Because I was told not to. Anyway you said no man was worth my tears."

Arthur's eyes widen in shock. "Balinor the dragonlord was your father. You are the last dragonlord."

"Hallelujah, the king is finally putting the pieces together." I said "I would have thought that you would have got it earlier but..." I left the sentence hanging.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Arthur as much as I love you, you cannot see past the end of your nose."

"Again what is that meant to mean?"

"You cannot see the obvious things. It must be a trait picked up by the Pendragon's because I have no idea why Merlin still has he head on his shoulders. He looks just like Balinor did when he was his age."

"He does." Morgana whispered.

I turned to her. "You remember him?"

"Yes slightly. Balinor was a kind man, starting to become a second father to me, like you were a mother to me."

I swallowed as I saw the awe that Morgana had for me. I had failed her.

"Magic allows us to have a wider range of memories. That why I can remember every single detail of everything that has happened to me."

"Why are you telling us too much?" Gwen asked. I had known that she wished to as it earlier but didn't have the chance to.

"Because I was only one victim of the purge. You have heard snippets of Uther version, but to have it from a victim."

"Why couldn't Gaius tell us?"

"Because like Kilgharrah, he doesn't believe it to be necessary. I was chosen by the triple goddess to do this job. Like you were all chosen to do yours."

"My mother never said once that she was married."

"Because the ceremony was of magic. In most people's eyes that is treason."

"So you stayed because of my father?"

"No, I stayed because of you Merlin. Balinor may have been an incentive for me to stay but your mother needed my help and I couldn't face Gorlois at that moment. See I didn't mean to spill my secrets to Balinor but it just happened and it wasn't the only time..."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

"How did you know Balinor?" Hunith asked me over dinner.

Her stomach was now round with child and she wasn't far off.

"He came to Camelot's court while I was there."

"I heard that you are a lady in his court. Wouldn't being here be a death sentence for you?"

"Being in Camelot is a death sentence. I have magic, powerful magic."

"I know, you were the one to wed me."

Silence fell.

After dinner was finished, Hunith questioned me some more.

"Why did you never marry him?"

"Gorlois wanted us to but we never found the time with me going between the isle of the blessed and Camelot. He had his duties as well."

"Would you have wanted to?"

"Yes but I have seen how much he loved you and I would never forgive myself if I had become between a pure love like that."

I could tell that Hunith wanted to argue her point but didn't. "I noticed Balinor speak with you before he left. You looked upset."

"I was told by Uther that he was sending men to Ealdor as that is where he believed him to be. I would have gone right across the five kingdom to save him."

"Wouldn't Gorlois be wondering where you are?"

"Probably but I cannot face him at the moment."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking. I have asked you a lot of question this night."

"Don't worry yourself. I just have so many secrets that they will be best to be bottled up rather than known to the world."

Hunith tilted her head to the side.

"Like Morgana isn't Gorlois daughter, she is Uther's and Uther advanced on me. Gorlois is still friendly with Uther. I cannot break that friendship between them."

Hunith pursed her lips together. "I suppose that is all Uther needs now. A friend that will support him and follow him without questions."

"I just fear for the future."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

I was so glad that I had watched Gaius when both Vivienne and Ygraine was giving birth.

Most of the villagers turned their nose up to help Hunith, because she was giving birth to a 'bastard'.

I was the only one that would help her. Thank goddess that I did stay with her.

"Here's he is."

I handed over the bundle of blankets.

Hunith took her child while I quickly clean everything with magic.

"You shouldn't do that." Hunith said not taking her eyes of her child.

"I cannot help it. It is in my blood. Anyway he seems to like it."

Hunith pulled her eyes away for a moment to glare at me then they fell back to the bundle.

I moved to sit next to her. "Who's ears has he got? They are going to be massive when he is older."

"Balinor didn't have the smallest of ears."

"No he didn't." I said with a smile.

The baby has small signs of black hair forming on his head. His eyes opened to show the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"What are you going to call him?" I asked her.

"Merlin."

Just the raw power of his name made me want to bow in his presence. I now knew that this child was going to be special...

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

... And I wasn't wrong.

Within 2 months if his birth, Merlin had managed to get everything, me included, to float.

When he cried we had to make sure all the candles were out because we didn't want the house to burn down.

After another 4 months, both Hunith and I were exhausted.

"You should go back home."

I turn to look at her. "Why? We can only just manage Merlin. How are you going to cope on your own?"

"I will manage." Hunith took a deep sigh. "The other villagers are working out who you are. They ... Um they want to send ... Send you off to Uther."

I sighed. "You don't have to save me. I can look after myself. I can handle Uther."

"And you be another person lost to his rage. If you say that my son is as important as you say then wouldn't you want to be by his side when he brings magic back."

"I would love to see that day."

"Then go." Hunith got up, leaving with nothing else to say.

I knew that there was little point arguing with her. She would always see the better alternative.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]

"Here, it should be enough food for your journey back." Hunith said holding out the bag.

I took it with a smile. "I will never forget you. I will try and visit some time."

I pulled her into a one armed hug.

Merlin sat on the floor and tried to move to get closer to the scene.

"Don't worry little man. I will be back some time." I said bending down and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"You don't know how special you are. There are stories already about you. Great stories. Please live up to them expectations." I whispered to him.

The 6 months old child had little idea of what I was on about but just smiled at me before returning to his toys.

"I have a feeling we will meet again." I said to Hunith before I mounted my horse and left as silently as I had entered.

################################################## ################################################## 

"If you had a horse, why didn't you ride in?" Arthur wondered.

"Because I needed to be discreet about my movements. Being on a horse would have made it more likely that I would have been seen." I paused for a moment. "I just wanted to get him out."

"My mother always told me stories about a kind woman that helped her through my younger years." Merlin muttered

I smiled at him.

"I remember when you returned to Cornwall." Morgana said with a smile on her face.

"I was dripping wet. I started to rain not long after I had left and rained the whole way home." I said as we both started to reminisce about the past.

"Father told me off for trying to hug you. Do you remember your cold?"

"It was awful. 2 weeks in bed." I began to laugh. "I was so glad to be out of it afterwards."

"I tried to sneak in to see you."

"Gorlois always use to catch you."

"I am still angry at you." Morgana said glaring slightly

"It was how many years ago, and you are still angry at me for missing your second birthday."

"What? It was meant to be special to me. I was frightened that you would miss my third."

"That's when you made me promise that I would be there for every single birthday for that day forth."

"Well you didn't keep your promise did you?"

"I tried." I smiled at her and the fond memories.


	7. Chapter 7

_Right hope everyone is enjoying this. _

_If anything does confuse you please drop a review and I will help you._

_Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the other ones but it ends nicely and adding anything to the end would spoil it but I can promise that the next two are massive (not the 8,000 words that was ion Consequence of love but bigger than the rest defiantly chapter 9)_

_I am getting better about updating on a Friday now. Found time to._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"But you left me again." Morgana said.

"I didn't mean to be that long. Certain circumstances occurred." I had gave her years ago but I knew it was unlikely she would have taken it. I wasn't lying to her.

"Like what? What was so important that you were going for nearly a year?" Morgana screamed at me.

I had no idea where her anger had come from but I couldn't help but reflect it

"Because Uther attacked the isle of the blessed!" I shouted back at her. "I went to become a high priestess and Uther attacked the one place I felt safe, the one place I could be myself."

I composed myself, noticing all the others staring at me.

I sighed. "I was 27 when the letter from the high priestesses came. It was about 3 years after I returned from Ealdor. I didn't know what to do but Gorlois could be very persuasive..."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"You cannot allow this opportunity go to waste Elsa. Go, you have been training for this moment for ages."

"But …"

"Elsa there are no buts. You must do what is right and damm the consequences."

I stopped to think for a minute. Uther was at a point that he would soon be asking for my blood. My dreams could tell me that. So it would just give him another reason to kill me. But Gorlois was right, I couldn't let something like that slip through my fingers.

"Is it right to become one?" I was having this fight with myself, and with Gorlois' persuading, the side that wanted to become a high priestess was winning.

"Yes." Gorlois put his hands on my shoulders. "Go and become what you are meant to be."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

So the next day I left.

I said my goodbyes and hoped to return as a high priestess of the old religion.

Morgana clung onto me tighter than she ever had done before. She told me not to go.

I had hoped that if she had magic, it would develop later but it seemed like she was already having dreams.

I told her I would be careful but I had little idea of what was going to be waiting for me.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

I arrived a couple of days before the ceremony. The high priestesses told me about what would happen.

I couldn't wait. I had been training for this moment for 10 years and I hoped that it all paid off.

The blood guard was doubled to try and keep Uther and his rage at bay.

But everything happened so quickly. Nobody would have been able to stop it.

I knelt with my fellow high priestesses in training.

I was chosen by the triple goddess.

I had to prove myself, and did. It was a little test, using the right spell for the surroundings. My test was that I was surrounded by fire. I used water to extinguish the flame that was threatened to lick my skin.

I took the oath and I had just finished saying the words when all hell broke loose.

The red cloaks of Camelot started to fall through the doors and kill them, kill my kind and my family.

I couldn't help but watch as my kind was slowly slaughtered. I froze to the spot. I should have stopped them.

Many faces that I knew ran past me, taking very little notice.

They started to torch the great castle.

I was hit in the head by the hilt of one of the soldiers swords and was taken over by darkness.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

I groaned as the light hit my eyes.

I could just remember what happened.

I slowly stood up, ignoring at the pain shooting up and down my body.

I looked around to see the ruin that was left by Uther's men.

The grand structure was no more. All the sacred altars had been burnt down. Really the only thing that was made of wood that survived was the Rowan tree. Which I was thankful for.

I walked round, still holding my head. I could see that most of the high priestesses and blood guard lied where they were slaughtered.

"You survived as well."

I saw 10 high priestesses come out of their hiding place. One of which I had been a high priestess with.

"Seems so."

"We thought that we were the only ones. We managed to get all the childern off the isle before Uther's men found them. Don't worry Morgause will be safe."

I nodded to them. I started to think of my next move. I needed to get home, back to Cornwall, before trying to search for Morgause. Gorlois would help me, I know he would do.

"I will need to find her once I leave. She still needs her magic honing in. I don't wish for her to find hatred for Uther." I said as I finished assessing the damage done to the isle.

"Why not he destroyed her home? Our home?" One of the younger priestess said.

"Because it will get better in time." I said looking at them again. "It will get better. They say the only way is up."

"More like up to be with the goddess herself." She retorted back.

"I just hope that you are right." the elder one said as she scolded the younger one.

A gist of wind spun onto the isle, causing all the dust to rise.

I covered my eyes to try and stop any more damage happening to me.

"Elsa, you are alright."

I dropped my hand.

"I hope you are happy." I snapped at her.

Nimueh went towards me to access the damage done.

Every time she took a step forward I took one back.

"He has turned you against me." Nimueh said giving up. "What has he done to you to make you hate me?"

"No he hasn't. You said that Uther would reward us. Well look at your reward." I raise my hands up, out to the side.

I looked around at the ruin that I once called home.

"Our sacred place, our home, has been destroyed. Your friends and family lie dead." I lowered my arms and looked Nimueh dead in the eye.

"I hope you are happy. I hope that you feel rewarded. Because I don't. He hasn't done anything to make me hate you. you should have listened to me."

"And you not the one thrown FROM COURT." Nimueh's angry rose within her. "YOU STILL HAVE UTHERr'S FRIENDSHIP. WHAT DO I HAVE?"

"And you think that after what he did I want is friendship. I was stupid enough to accept that I was never going to use magic again."

The other high priestesses stood back.

"You have a family that will look after you. Look you are still welcomed into Uther's court. I lost everything."

"I don't think I will any more."

Silence fell between us. I couldn't look at her.

"I just hope your happy Nimueh." I turned to leave. I could be there anymore. "Oh one last thing." I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder. "If you ever harm Arthur, Gorlois or Morgana, you will feel my wrath. Don't worry I will make sure that it is worse than Uther's. You got that?"

Nimueh gave me a small nod.

The student had out done their teacher.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

I spend the next day searching the forest outside of the isle for my horse.

I believe that Uther's men may have taken her, even scared her off.

I prepared myself for the long walk home.

I knew it was about a weeks ride, but to walk it would easily take 3 weeks if I was strong enough.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

I magicked myself a sword but felt too drained to do any more magic. The ceremony for the high priestess drains even the strongest of people. But I had hoped that I would have gain some of my strength back by noe.

I managed to make it into Essetir after 2 weeks.

From here is was another 2 weeks walk north.

I put my magic on high alert but I was too deep in thought.

_Should I have stayed on the isle? Should I have sent a note to Gorlois asking for me? I am a high priestess of the old religion. Balinor said that I was untouchable. So why am I so scared of Uther?_

A hand on my shoulder drew me out of my thoughts and my magic reacted, pushing them backwards.

"That wasn't the reception I thought I would get but I suppose I was asking for it."

I turned around unsheathing my sword. A man was sitting slightly slumped against the closest tree.

"Oh my goddess, are you okay? I didn't mean to do that. You are going to send me off to Uther aren't you?" Panic rose quickly. I would have helped him up but I had little idea what he was going to do to me.

The man stood up. I couldn't help but recognise his voice but couldn't place who it was.

"Elsa, it's me. It Balinor."

And I saw it. He had let his hair and beard grow longer, making him less recognizable.

"You're alive."

I ran and jumped into Balinor's waiting arms.

"All thanks to you." Balinor held me tight. "How are you?"

"I am good, well I could be better. I am a high priestess of the old religion now. Yet I have seen my home be destroyed by Uther. It is only a matter of time before it is myself which feels his wrath."

Balinor let go of me and held out his arm, which I took.

"So are you walking back to Cornwall?"

"Yes, maybe I should have asked Gorlois to come and get me but he needs to be with Morgana. She asks about you still."

"Does she?"

"Hmm, she made me promise her that I would be at every single one of her birthdays because I missed her second birthday."

"That half a year after I left Ealdor. Where were you?"

"In Ealdor, offering help and support to your wife."

Balinor stopped in front of the cave.

"You stayed with her. Why?"

"I wanted to help her. She had lost her husband due to me saving the same man."

"And if you didn't I would be a dead man."

Balinor led me into his cave.

"I know it's not much but you need somewhere to stay for a bit. And ... Umm I would ... Um enjoy the company."

"Ahh are you getting lonely?" I said

Balinor wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I knew that he was acting on instinct and that they weren't all his feeling but I allowed it to happen.

That night I allowed a married man, a man who had a family, to bed me.

################################################## ################################################## 

"Wait what?!" Merlin shouted.

"Merlin please allow me to explain …"

"You looked after my mother and I went we needed it and now you threw it all back in our faces by sleeping with my father."

"Merlin please, you have been in love before …"

"I don't care." Merlin said. "I don't care what you're excuse is."

I had never seen Merlin like it. This was out saviour talking to me like I was nothing. Like he meant nothing to me.

An uncomfortable silence fell.

I could see Morgana squirming about in her chair out the corner my eye. Arthur and Gwen tried to look like the table was the most interesting thing in the world.

I broke the silence by moving back my chair. I was looking like I was going to leave but instead I when round and knelt next to Merlin.

"Emrys, I don't expect you to ever forgive me. You were in love once. Freya. She told me that you were going to give up Camelot for her." I whispered to him. "I would never have wanted to do that to you or your mother but if you were married and Freya somehow returned, would you jump at the chance to be with her?"

Merlin turned to look at me. "Maybe, I would."

"We all have our demons. Mine was a weakness that I will always regret. I would have told your mother but I didn't know how upset she would be by it. I had said before, your father showed your mother more love in the time he was with her than all the time he was with me. He was use to being around people. If he was surrounded by the dragonlords, he was in some court in the five kingdoms. Some times you cannot help who you fall for, like you Freya and Morgana."

Merlin just swallowed.

"I ... I was ..."

"You were never destined to find love. You were always meant to be by Arthur's side. Love is the most powerful thing that this world knows of. Freya was taken from you because if fate had its way you would be with another. In the new religion, God made light to banish the darkness. I have asked you before to help her. She can still be saved. You can still save her."

I felt Merlin relax.

"Emrys you are my saviour please don't be angry at me." I said a little louder.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but was blasted back by a force that knocked him off his chair and held him on the pillar closest to him.

Everyone got up and I turned to see Morgana's eyes turn back to their green.

"He's Emrys!"

* * *

_If you have read consequence you will find out that I am a massive Mergana shipper._

_Well here we go again ... slightly._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Morgana calm down. Let me explain." I said going towards Morgana

"You knew I was scared of him. You knew I wanted to find him. You said that you didn't know who he was." Morgana said getting angrier

"Please Morgana let him go. He won't harm you."

"You said he was you're saviour."

I hear her voice get softer.

"Morgana please, I won't allow him to hurt you like I cannot allow you to hurt him. Please Morgana just let him go."

She just looked at me.

"I know you are scared of him but there is very little to fear and I hope by the end of the night you won't fear him anymore." I drop my voice to a whisper. "He is like you Morgana. He was told never to tell you but he is just like you. He knew exactly what you were going through and he wanted to help, he wanted to tell you. Please Morgana give him another chance, like he did to you."

I again saw all Morgana's barriers drop, along with Merlin.

I kept with the same hushed tone. "He is our savior, Morgana. He is Emrys and he will make magic return to the land. The Druids have foretold it longer than any of us have been alive."

"Then why is he my destiny and my doom?"

I saw the side to Morgana I thought I would never see again. The vulnerable side, the lost side. She may have seen it as a weakness but I believed that it was one of her strengths.

I opened my arms and she fell into them.

"I don't want to. I don't think I can do it any more. I have no idea what I want any more." Morgana whispered to me.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. I looked up and mouthed thank you.

Gwen had got up to check that Merlin was okay. Mordred had jumped over the table to pick Merlin up.

"I told you she was dangerous."

I turned to look at Arthur.

"Oh but I saw that you wanted to harm Mordred once he had said that it was his destiny to kill you. It is the exact same here."

"Merlin, kill Morgana. You have got to be joking. Merlin is a girl's petticoat when it comes to killing."

I sighed. "I wish it was as well."

Morgana held me tighter and I put a kiss on top of her head.

Morgana gasped and pulled out of my embrace.

"They are..." She said staring at Merlin and Mordred.

Mordred had helped Merlin up and had one of his arms flung over his shoulder.

"I know."

"But umm. No they cannot be." Morgana said in disbelief.

"Oh but they are."

I turned to stand next to Morgana and looked at two young men.

"You can see it. How the hell did I miss it?"

"Miss what?" Merlin and Mordred said at the same time.

Merlin looked at the man holding him up.

Merlin took Mordred by his shoulders and turned him to look at him.

"But ... Um but." Merlin was stumped for words.

"I didn't ever denied the fact that Balinor placed a bastard in my belly."

Mordred caught on to, lifting his half brother up into a brotherly hug.

Merlin returned the gesture.

Gwen smiled, eyeing me as well.

Mordred pulled back.

"I have a brother."

"I could say the same thing. How I missed it I will never know." Merlin said smiling broadly at the other man.

I now knew everything was on the way up.

"Anyway where was I? Oh yes my night with Balinor. Our affair was a short one, only last a couple of weeks. I managed to make it back to Cornwall before Morgana's 7th birthday."

"Well it was slightly afterwards."

"The last night of celebrations is the best."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I walked along the halls. The fur lined cloak that Balinor gave me kept me warm as I walked through the castle. I was grateful for Balinor giving it to me.

I pushed open the door to the hall and everything stopped.

I lowered my hood. "Happy birthday little fay."

I smiled as the young girl ran towards me. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh you are starting to get a little too big for that." I said as I settled her on the floor.

"Father says that I am growing into a fine young lady." Mprgana said standing up straight.

"Well he is correct." I said as we reached the high table.

Gorlois was waiting to bring me into a hug.

"We need to talk later." He whispered into my ear.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Uther has requested our presence at Camelot."

"Then we must go. Our king demands and we follow like the sheep we are meant to be." I said sarcastically.

Gorlois shock his head.

"So did you do it?

The smile I had on my face dropped.

"Yes I did it. You now are committing treason as you have a high priestess of the old religion as a guest in your home." Hoping that he didn't see that my expression had dropped to be replaced by a fake smile.

"Something else happened."

I sighed. "Uther attacked the isle. Most of the high priestesses and blood guards died. Only a handful survived."

"You don't have to come to Camelot." He said trying to make the situation better.

"And what excuse will we use? Uther will see through our lies one day."

"Lets just hope not one day soon."

I nodded.

"We missed you."

"I missed you as well." I smiled at my only true friend.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Morgana rode alongside me for most of the journey.

She chatted away to me about little things.

I was glad for her company as all the guards that Gorlois had were becoming cautious of me.

I was once a friend to most people. Now most of them feared me.

Morgana had the same attitude as me when we were nearing Camelot.

"It's beautiful."

I smiled. "I know."

I looked at the marble castle that I would have once called home. It had lost some of it elegance.

Well the castle was made of magic, maybe it needed magic to make it stay as beautiful as it was.

Morgana was still in awe about it.

"Come on Morgana sit up straighter."

Morgana automatically sat up but was still open mouth all the way up to the city.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

It was common knowledge that I had magic and I was hurt by the fact that all the people in the towns and the servants were frightened to the bone by my presence.

No one would look me in the eye.

We were brought to the council chambers when we arrived.

"Gorlois." Uther said and they shared their usually brotherly embrace.

I stood by with Morgana.

"Elsa, it's good to see you again."

"And you milord." I said with a fake smile and flattery.

"Morgana how you have grown since the last time I saw you."

Morgana turned to me before replying.

"That was a while ago milord. It is an honor to be in Camelot and this beautiful castle."

Uther smiled down at her.

"Don't worry we try and make a lady of her."

The two friends sent smiles to each other that I knew wouldn't be the same if Gorlois knew the truth.

"George, show our guests to their chambers."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I sat at dinner saying very little.

"Elsa."

I turned to the little blonde haired prince sitting next to me.

"Yes Arthur."

"Do you know anything about my mother?"

I quickly glanced over to Gorlois.

"What would you like to know about her?" I asked causally knowing that Uther was glaring at me.

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful, you have got her best features. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She was kind and a friend to everyone."

Uther tapped my arm.

I turned to him. He mouthed to me 'enough'.

"Why did she die?"

I turned back to the 6 year old.

"I don't know, that is something no one can control." I said with a sad smile. "Come on finish you dinner." I was trying to turn the conversation.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Uther shouted at me once he had us in his study.

"What it wasn't as if I said that you killed her? I just answered his question as he is getting anything. The boy deserves to know about his mother!" I shouted equally back.

"Do you allow her to tell Morgana about Vivienne?" Uther said turning to Gorlois

Gorlois spoke up. "Yes Uther. I see no harm in it. As Elsa said, she didn't say anything about the truth, she said it couldn't be controlled."

"He will find out one day." I said. I knew he was going to. I had seen it and as much as I would love for Arthur to know the truth it wasn't going to be the way in my dream.

Uther got up from around his desk and pinned me, by my neck, to his bed post. I saw Gorlois flinch out of the corner of my eye but he didn't do anything else. Uther was still in his fragile state of mind. One slip and Gorlois was afraid he was going to loss his friendship. I knew Gorlois wanted to help me but I shock my head towards him. I could take on Uther.

"And if he does find out, you will be first person on my list to removed from this world." He muttered to me.

"Why do you do it now? Saves you doing it later." I said in the same hushed tone.

Uther dropped me.

"You will learn you place in this court. You are dismissed."

I bowed mockingly, then walked out without turning back.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"Why are you wearing a scarf? You don't need one."

I turned to Arthur.

"No but I just like wearing them now and again."

Morgana joined to conversation. "That's not true."

"Yes I do." I knew my argument was lame and unbelievable but it was the first thing I came up with.

"I have never seen you wear a scarf."

"Well it was more before you two were born."

Uther and Gorlois had finished their spar and was coming over to us.

"Elsa, why have you got that on?" Gorlois said.

"Apparently she likes wearing scarves." Arthur said.

"I do, don't you remember?"

Uther was about to reject the statement when Gorlois elbowed him.

"Well it wasn't the best day to choose one now, was it Elsa?"

"No but I will continue to wear it."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Gorlois followed me in to my chambers.

"That was rubbish. Why are you wearing a scarf?"

I started to untie the scarf as I spoke. "Because I thought it was easier to explain a scarf than this."

I dropped the scarf.

Along my neck were little finger shaped bruises.

Gorlois walked up to me.

"He, he did this to you last night."

I nodded.

Gorlois rested his forehead on mine. "Elsa, what are we going to do with you? You must stop trying to press all his buttons. You will not get the same reaction you did years ago."

Gorlois looked down to the floor.

"Elsa, are you pregnant?"

I looked to where he was looking. My belly had started to swell.

I closed my eyes.

"Right we need to leave. If Uther found out you were pregnant then he may kill you. Even if he waited for the birth he may just kill the child and I don't think I could do that to you."

Gorlois started to pace.

"Don't worry about it. I will sort it all. Elsa, we will talk more at home."

Gorlois left me to it.

I remained standing.

I was shocked then started to cry.

_What was you thinking Elsa? You made a man, one with a family, cheat on them with you. Now you are pregnant with his child. Why do it to the child? They may have magic and they will spend the whole life on the run._

I wrapped the scarf back round my neck and lied down on the bed.

I rested my hand on the swelling.

_Lets not thing about that. This is my child. He will have magic. She will be strong and I will do everything in my power to protect them. This is my child and Uther will not take it away from me._

I started to smile as I felt my child do the first time.

_How did I miss it?_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I have no idea how many oaths of secrecy Gaius has taken but he has taken in more.

Gorlois urged me to go to him as I hadn't had many symptoms like Vivienne did, which I was thankful for.

Gaius confirmed I was pregnant and that I was 3 months along.

Gaius urged us to get out of Camelot as soon as possible.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I was packing when the king came in. I had my back to the door and only noticed him due to the click of the lock.

I didn't want to turn around.

Uther grabbed me from behind.

"You know you are very special."

"How?" I said trying ignore him and hope that he would leave me alone.

Uther's hand were travelling up and down my sides and over my belly, over my child. I would have thought that he would have felt my small bump and slightly stiffened.

"I have killed people for what they have said to Arthur about his mother. You have told him the most."

"I feel honored." I really didn't know how to reply to something like that.

"Would you like to feel more honored?"

I grabbed his hands and pealed them from my body.

"No Uther I need to pack."

Uther was on the other side of the trunk as I reached it. He slammed down the lid.

"I am giving to a chance to maybe redeem yourself."

"Why would I want to redeem myself? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh but there are rumors going around that you weren't with Gorlois the night that Ygraine died. You with with your queen right up to the moment she had passed."

"They aren't true." I tried to stop my voice from shaking.

Uther sat on the trunk and moved to be in front of me.

He grabbed my chin and brought me down to his level.

"Good because if I find out that they are true. There won't be much left of you."

Uther placed his lips on mine.

I instantly pulled back at the contact.

I walked to the door and unlocked it.

"I wish you to leave milord. I have to pack before tonight." I looked at the floor the whole time.

I heard Uther get up and walk towards the door.

"You have been warned." He said before leaving.

I slammed the door and run to the trunk. I didn't care what I threw in, I needed to get out of Camelot.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Gorlois never knew why I wanted to be out of Camelot so quickly.

Gorlois still thought that Camelot was my second home, as it is. However it would never be how I remembered it ever again.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

6 months later I gave birth.

I happily received the blankets that were passed to me.

The baby boy felt the contact that we had and calmed down.

The blue in his eyes were already starting to turn green. Strands of black hair were on top of his head.

The door opened with a click.

I looked to see Gorlois and Morgana come in.

"Can I see him?" Morgana said.

I smiled at her and patted to my left.

Morgana quickly ran up and jumped onto the bed.

Gorlois followed but took my right side.

"He is beautiful." Gorlois said once he had settled down.

"Mordred, I will name him Mordred."

I stoked his cheeks.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

After a couple of months, Gorlois confronted me about the father of the child.

"It was ... Um it was ... The umm father is ... Um is Balinor."

Gorlois slumped in his chair.

"You stayed in Ealdor for what 15 months, carrying for his wife and child and then you..." Gorlois let it hang.

"I didn't want to. Goddess Gorlois don't you think I feel guilty for it."

Gorlois lent forward towards me. "I suppose that's why you didn't speak after I said. "

I nodded in reply.

"I cannot do it. I cannot raise my son for him to be slaughtered by Uther. I want to send him to the Druids."

"But ... You saw how Vivienne was after she sent Morgause away. Please think this though."

"I have. The Druids seem to be the only people with magic that Uther hasn't tried to kill yet so..."

"And when he does? Elsa I cannot see you how I saw Vivienne."

I thought back to my old friend. She felt numb after she gave Morgause to the high priestesses. We all tried to cheer her up but didn't help. It took her a couple of months to get out of her state.

"I am going to take him tonight, before I get too attached to him."

"Wait what? He is only…"

"3 months old. It is already too long. Gorlois I have made up my mind and unfortunately you cannot persuade me out of this one. I can live with myself if I gave him up, but I would never forgive myself if I have to stand by and watch as Uther kills my son."

Gorlois swallowed. "Then I will help you to get though it."

I smiled at him. "That is all I want."


	9. Chapter 9

_Right this is where it could become very complicated. I have a number of different POVs in this chapter. After #### it goes back to the original POV._

_The different POVs are Arthur's, Morgana's and Merlin's. By giving you this hint you may find it easier to work out which POV it is if you get confused._

_The POV is in bold in the square brackets e.g. [[[[**Arthur's POV**]]]]._

Hope everyone finds this okay and any problems tell me please.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"That's why you both wanted to help Mordred when he was in Camelot. The brotherly bond between Merlin and Mordred, Morgana just because of the familiarity of the magic."

"What about me? When I helped him?" Arthur asked shaking his head.

"You will not only be a fair and just king, you will be a kind and compassionate one. You will see each of your people as an individual. To you Mordred was one of your people and he needed help. There was also some help from Morgana but she is a piece of the puzzle that will make you the king you have been destined to be."

Morgana grabs my arm. I turn to look at her and nod.

She makes eye contact with Arthur.

"They don't need to know if you don't want to tell them."

"But they need to know. I know that you too are only trying to stop me from going down memory lane but I hear the screams constantly. People calling out to me for help. Every time the purge is mentioned, I hear them. I watched as my friends, people I would be happy to call family, are burnt by Uther, beheaded by Uther, even had their child taken from them and watched as he drowned them." I took a breath. "That's why I have Mordred up. The Druids took him well. And now look at him."

I couldn't help but look in pride at my son.

"Do you mind if we backtrack slightly?" Gwen asked. "Why is Merlin known as Emrys?"

Mordred, Merlin and Morgana looked straight at me.

"It's not my place to say. Merlin may tell you if he wants but I will not push it."

Merlin turned back to his long-time friends. "I will tell you once Elsa has finished. I don't want to ruin her storytelling."

I took back my seat. "In the next year I was requested to come to court. I didn't want to go. As he had just requested me, I knew something was wrong. I knew that he had found out, and his threat was still lingering."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I pack deep in thought.

"You know why he has called you." Gorlois said scaring me out of my skin. "Sorry." He said after he saw me jump.

"Don't worry. I have my suspicions why he has, yes."

"Then why?"

"I said that he would see through our lies one day. Unfortunately I thought it would take him longer. The Pendragons could never really see past the end of their noses."

"Elsa there is something else. Why don't you tell me the truth any more?"

"You want the truth. Sorry I thought that I would remain your friendship with the man you call a king." I slammed down the lid to my trunk and magically moved it outside.

"Elsa how many times do I have I tell you not to do magic?" Gorlois was getting frustrated now.

"Sorry it's a part of who I am. Don't worry you will never see me again because it is very unlikely I will ever return." I started to walk to the door. "You wanna know what Uther has done. How about tried to tempt me into his bed? How about he do that before his wonderful queen had died? How about he is the reason she died? How about I warned him against using magic? How about he threaten me to find out if I knew where Balinor was? How about he still is tempting me into his bed while my belly was starting to round with child? He has killed my kind Gorlois …"

"Maybe you shouldn't use your magic for horrible things. I cannot believe that you cast a spell to get Ygraine with child."

"I never said I cast the spell. Nimueh did. I dreamt that this would happen …"

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"DIDN'T YOU THINK I TRIED! I warned them!" I shouted at him.

"Elsa, father, why are you fighting?"

I turned to see the now 8 year old Morgana standing at the door.

"It's nothing. Go back to your room." Gorlois said trying to get his voice back to it usual softness.

"Don't bother Morgana. I was leaving anyway." I enclosed her in a hug. "I will miss you little fay."

"I will miss you too. When will you be back?"

"I don't know darling. Hopefully soon, if not hopefully your birthday."

I kissed to top of her head.

"Please stop growing. If you continue you will be taller than me. I will have to come up with a new nickname." I tried to joke with her. I had no idea whether this would be the last time I would see her or not.

She gave me a smile.

I didn't look back as I left Gorlois by himself. If I knew then what he would do for me, I would have looked back and apologized a thousand times. I didn't deserve Gorlois, he was always too good for me.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I remained my cold attitude all the way to Camelot. I didn't want to fight with my friend but he needed to know some of the truth. He was right, I was starting to hide the truth from everyone.

Guards met me at the gates and took me off my horse.

My suspicions were correct. I just hoped that Gorlois was still angry enough with me that he wouldn't come to Camelot in a few weeks.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I wasn't sent straight to Uther. No I was put in the dungeons, in a cell that I helped make.

I felt weak as my magic started to drain out of me.

I started to curse. Curse Uther, curse Nimueh and myself.

I didn't know how long I had been in there before my cell door opened and I was dragged out.

I felt instantly stronger by the return of my magic. Yet my happiness was short lived as magical chains were put round my wrists.

The lack of magic and food quickly hit me and I was more dragged by the guards than taken. I had hoped to look strong but I couldn't. Too much had been taken from me to do that. I mumbled to myself that Uther was a hypocrite.

Uther smirked on his throne. I wish I could have done something to wipe it off but I was unsuccessful.

"Were you with Ygraine on the night that she gave birth to Arthur?"

I looked up at him then Arthur.

"No milord, I have told you that I was with Gorlois that night."

Uther got up and walked over to me, grabbing my face once he had reached me.

"Now say that again, but this time TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He spat in my face.

I closed my eyes to try and block him out.

"Milord I was ... I was with …"

"Ygraine!"

I tried not to let my emotions show.

"You betrayed me." Uther carried on.

"No milord, I didn't. I..."

"Lied to me. How did you get Vivienne's necklace if you weren't with Ygraine?"

I bowed my head low.

"She gave me a chance. Vivienne told me to run. I was going to stay by her. Uther I would give anything to change what happened. I even tried bargaining with my life. You don't think that I have nightmares from seeing the light leave her eyes or from hearing Arthur cry out for the mother he will never get to know. I panicked and made Gorlois tell the lie. I know it was stupid and selfish of me but I only thought of my survival."

I looked up at him. I had bent the truth slightly but I had now finally told him.

"You will be flogged and then beheaded for your lies and magic. Take her away."

I felt numb as my body was dragged away.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Another week ... Few days ... I don't know how long, but I was finally taken out of my cell for one of three journeys. After the third I would never see my cell again, or Uther or Arthur or Morgana and Gorlois. I really wished now that I didn't fight with the last friend I had.

The sunlight hurt my eyes as I was pulled out.

################################################## ################################################## 

"You don't have too." Arthur said once he noticed the tears running down my face.

I wiped my eyes. "They need to know."

"What and put yourself through that misery?" Morgana said.

"I can tell it." Arthur said. "It was the first public flogging I had ever been made to watch an as it was a family friend, I really didn't want to watch …"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**Arthur's POV**]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Father do I have to watch?" I said as we stood on the balcony waiting.

"Yes son. You need to see these things. You wouldn't be sheltered from them forever. You will need to see them before you are king."

I watched as Elsa was dragged into the platform. I like Elsa, she was nice and the only person that had told me something about my mother.

A group on horses had entered the courtyard at the same time.

"This woman had wormed her way into court and the hearts of the queen and I. She has betrayed us all in the worst way. She was one of the witches responsible for queen Ygraine's death."

I heard gasps from the crowd and Elsa stiffened.

"Do you deny your crimes?" My father finished saying.

"UTHER, wait." One of the men shouted as he got off his horse and started running towards the castle.

Elsa stared intently at him but his pace didn't change.

################################################## ################################################## 

"Let me clear up some things Arthur." Morgana said.

Arthur gestured her to say what she had to.

"My father wasn't as mad as he thought he was about everything. He couldn't continue to blame Elsa for Uther's mistakes..."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**Morgana's POV**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]

"We will see Elsa again." I said as we trotted through the gates of Camelot.

"Yes we can, and I owe her an apology."

"Why?" I said as we started to slow down.

"Because I got angry at her for something she couldn't help."

"Is that when you were arguing?"

My father hummed in response but I saw his face drop as we entered the court yard.

I sat up taller in my saddle trying to see what was happening.

"This woman had wormed her way into court and the hearts of the queen and I. She has betrayed us all in the worst way. She was one of the witches responsible for queen Ygraine's death." I heard the kings voice boom into the courtyard.

I heard gasps from the crowd and my father unclasped his cloak, letting it float to the floor.

"Do you deny your crimes?" the king finished saying.

"UTHER, wait." Before I knew it my father was halfway across the courtyard towards the castle. That's when I saw who it was on the platform. It was Elsa.

################################################## ################################################## 

"You can carry on for now." Morgana said smiling at her brother.

"I will say up till you intervene."

"Don't worry I was going to stop you there anyway."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**Arthur's POV**]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Everybody was shocked by the man that even my father didn't speak.

"Please Uther think about what you are doing." Gorlois said to Uther.

"I have. She lied to me about her being with Ygraine."

"And she lied to me about the things you do to her before she exploded and till me before she left." Gorlois said in a hushed tone but I still heard him.

My father gulped.

"Please she is still our friend."

"I don't deny those crimes." Elsa said from her spot down on the platform.

Both Uther and Gorlois turned to look at her.

"What?!" The both said that the same time.

"I don't deny my crimes. I do not wish to lie any more. Lies will tear us apart eventually."

"But ... But." Uther stuttered before finding his composure. "Then you will be flogged today and beheaded tomorrow."

The guards grabbed her and chained her to the post.

They pulled her top up so that her back was exposed.

One of the guards drew the whip back and slammed it down onto the exposed flesh. The whip bit into her flesh leaving red lines across her back.

A stifled scream was all that was heard.

After ten strokes of the whip, Elsa started to cry out.

The screams had broken something inside of me. I wanted to help her but don't know what to do.

################################################## ################################################## 

"Well I did the only thing I thought I could." Morgana said. "I got off my horse and walked towards the platform..."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**Morgana's POV**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]

"I am lady Morgana le Fay. My father is lord Gorlois le Fay. I will get access to this platform and you will not stop."

I knew that Elsa had heard every word.

The guards stopped and released her, dropping her to the floor.

I quickly ran up to her.

She pulled her top back down before she spoke to me.

"I have magic little fay."

"That doesn't matter."

"Are you not scared of me?" Elsa asked weakly.

I shock my head. "Why would I be scared of you? You raised me."

Elsa then dragged herself up.

"Then you give me hope for the future."

She looked up at her friends on the balcony and bowed.

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard."

And like that Elsa had vanished.

################################################## ################################################## 

"Talk about through friendship out of the window." Merlin said still shocked slightly by the story.

"I remember it."

Everyone turned to the servant-turned-queen.

"My father and I were walking through, delivering armor. I never knew it was you though."

"Well after that I was blamed for prisoners escaping."

"You were the woman I ran into." Merlin said.

"I'm sorry." I said to Merlin. I had very little memory of what happened after I disappeared from Camelot. _I could fill the gaps._

"Carry on Merlin."

"I was 5 at the time. I was helping my mother pick herbs in the forests that surround Ealdor. I had ran off because of this mysterious energy nearby. My mother wasn't happy that I ran off."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**Merlin's POV**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]

"MERLIN GET BACK HERE NOW!"

My legs ran quirkier than my mothers. I was smaller and more nimble to fly between the trees.

"MERLIN!"

I didn't stop running until I hit someone. For once I managed to stay upright but the person just fell straight to the floor.

"MA, THERE IS A WOMAN HERE!" I shouted in the direction of my mothers shouts. "SHE LOOKS INJURED!"

My mother reached my side a few minutes after I reached my location.

"Merlin what have I told you about running off? You could have been..."

My mother stopped talking once she had noticed the woman on the floor.

She sighed and bent down to my level, grabbing my shoulders as she balanced herself.

"Now Merlin I am going to ask you to do something that I have always scolded you for. I want you to run to Ealdor as quickly as possible and clear the table in our house. Then I want you to get Will's father and run back as quickly as you possible can. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes but why the table? She can take my bed."

"I need the table to see the extent of her injuries. Now go Merlin."

I didn't need to be told twice and ran back to my home.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**Merlin's POV**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]

I quickly returned with Will's father.

"Ma, I am here."

"Hunith what's up?"

My mother looked up at William. (It's a family thing. The oldest son is named after the father and so the name goes down the generations.)

"I know that you know who she is but she needs out help."

"Hunith she is bad news. Uther has asked for her arrest."

"Merlin go back to Ealdor and lay out feverfew, Calendula and comfrey."

I nodded my head but could tell that they were going to be a while and hid behind a tree. I wanted to know about her.

"I believe that she has already been arrested by Uther."

I heard a gasp.

"We must help her but as soon as she is well. She must go."

"I understand that Will but how are we going to get her into the village?"

"Look we will change over your clothes and we will say that you fainted in the woods and Merlin came to get me to take you back."

"And me?"

"Go round the back into my house and then we will work it from there."

I heard noises but no more talking. I took this as my cue to leave.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**Merlin's POV**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]

The woman, now lying in my mother's bed, still fantasied me. For some reason I was drawn to her.

My mother had left for some supplies and I was left to look after her.

After two days the mysterious woman had a fever. What from I didn't know but it had nearly taken a week for the fever to break, as it was doing now.

The woman groaned and turned over.

Her eyes opened up quickly, glowing the deepest gold I had ever seen.

"No!" She screamed as multiple things started to smash.

My mother returned and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Elsa. You are safe now. He cannot hurt you here."

My mother's soft voice managed to calm the woman and her eyes changed back.

"Hunith." She whispered. "What am I doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Uther, he um ... He ... Gorlois almost .. Why did I ..." The woman had trouble getting her words out.

My mother held her tighter.

"Merlin go and get some water please."

I nodded my head but hung around for a little bit.

"Now Merlin." My mother said harsher.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**Merlin's POV**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]

I returned with the water but decided to leave them talking for a little longer.

"Where will you go from here?"

"I don't know."

"What about the Druids or the high priestesses?"

"The Druids won't want me. They will see me as a traitor to my kind. I followed Uther for years. And the high priestesses... Most of them are dead. Slain by Uther and I just watched."

I could tell that this woman was close to breaking.

"Then go an ask the Druids. There is no harm."

"I just don't want to be an outcast."

"I'm sure they won't. What about Gorlois?"

"He had already risk his life for me more than once. I will not make him harbor me any longer."

"Merlin should be back by now."

That was my cue to come in.

"Merlin what took you so long?" My mother said.

"Umm there was a um problem with um the tap." I said trying to make up a lie off the top of my head.

I looked at the woman and she looked back at me with sad eyes.

"Merlin don't keep staring at her."

"Don't worry Hunith." The woman said. "He is just curious. I have been in his home for a number of days." She then turned back to me. "Elsa." She held out my hand.

"Merlin, if you haven't already guessed." He said taking my hand.

Hunith hit him on the top of his head. "Don't be cheeky."

The woman sat up properly and crossed her legs on the bed.

"So do you have any adventures Merlin?"

I sat down and happily told her all the adventures and 'quests' that me and Will have, excluding the part about my magic.

################################################## ################################################## 

Merlin suddenly went silent and turned towards his king.

"Your magic?" Arthur said.

"Arthur please listen before …"

"YOU HAVE MAGIC!"

I put my hands in my face.

"Arthur calm down."

Arthur started to struggle in his chair.

I was surprised when Morgana started defending Merlin. "He is Emrys. If you didn't know what that means, it means that he has been saving your sorry arse because he believes that you will be a great king and allow magic back."

"My brother is the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth."

Arthur stopped struggling but I didn't release my spell.

"Look we are bloody outnumbered." Arthur said. "Was this your plan in the end? Hmm get a band of magic users against me?"

I could have slapped Arthur for that. "And do you think I would let them hurt you? I was there when you were brought into the world Arthur. I don't partially want to be there when you leave the world as well."

I could see the determination in Arthur's face.

"Arthur, I couldn't help it. I was born this way." Merlin tried a different approach to it.

"And I don't know how you didn't get it earlier as I said that he was almost burning down the house and making things float from when he was a baby." I looked around the room. "Unless you ignore it because you don't want it to be true, are you really that stupid not to work it out?"

I saw Arthur relax. "Every branch that has fallen at the right time, every enemy that has fallen just at the right time or the wind in Ealdor, that was all you."

Merlin wetted his lips. "Yes."

"You didn't use the flints in Ealdor either." Morgana said.

"No I didn't." Merlin said looking at Morgana.

"And it wasn't a crush on Gwen you were taking about but your magic for making the gust of wind come through which helped killed the afanc."

Merlin smiled as everything came into reality for Morgana.

"You could have killed me so many times." Morgana said.

"I didn't want to. I really wished that I could have saved you."

As much as I wanted to see them bond over old times I had to move on with the story. There wasn't much of the night left.

"Anyway so I left Ealdor, and found some Druids. Well the Druids that had Mordred. I did get to raise my child after all. It was two years after that I returned to Cornwall. I had returned before but I needed to see somebody this time, talk to them..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You know that I know you have been before. Who would ever leave cake with little fay attached to it?"

I smiled as I looked through the crack in the door at Morgana sleeping. She started to stir and I whispered "Gefultume híe þæt heo onslæpe".

"You should really come when she is awake. She misses you. She hopes that she will stay awake long enough to catch you." Gorlois says as Morgana settles.

"I know." I finally said. "But if she sees me then she may believe I will stay. I don't need to give her false hope. I have given her too much of that."

"How?" Gorlois said.

"By stopping her dreams. She does not need them on a night like tonight."

I could tell Gorlois was confused but let him speak first. "Why are you here?"

"Because the moment I told Uther the truth and sealed my fate, I promised myself that I would tell the truth, even if the person involved didn't know any different." I turned to him. "Your study is free?"

Gorlois smiled and etended his arm to me to take me to his study.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

"What did you want to tell me? Well I assume it is me that you want to talk to." Gorlois said sitting down in his chair. I waved his hand for me to do the same but I remained standing.

"You love Morgana and will do anything for her." I said straight out as a statement.

Gorlois gave me a quizzical look. "Of course. You know I would do anything for my child."

"What if I told you that Morgana isn't your child? What if I told you that is another man's daughter?"

"That is insane. Vivienne wouldn't do that to me."

I could sense his confusion and that he was getting upset about it but I couldn't help him. "An 8 month old child isn't as healthy or big as she was when she was born. It was because she was conceived a month before."

"She couldn't have been. I was fighting the month before."

"Morgana isn't yours, she is Uther's." I couldn't tiptoe around the subject anymore.

The tension in the room became an all new thickness, even though we were good friends.

"What?!" Gorlois looked at me.

"Vivienne told me about the affair when I returned to Camelot after I had my horrific dream. I confronted her about it after your announcement and Uther heard at the same time. He then threatened me."

"My wife lied with my friend."

"Yes."

Gorlois pulled his hand along his cheek.

"He wants me to go and fight for him tomorrow. I haven't had the heart to tell Morgana. She has your dreams."

"That because she is destined to be a powerful seer which, because of the lack of teaching, can never control her dreams."

Gorlois nodded. "She told me that I wasn't going to come home. She actually has begged me not to go because she has seen my death."

Silence fell between us.

"How am I meant to fight for that man now?" Gorlois said while putting his head in his hands. I knew that his whole world had just collapsed.

"You just do. I have tried to keep so much from you to keep your friendship with Uther. Mine broke down with him when he started the purge. He needs someone to lean on or Camelot will fall before Arthur has even touched the throne."

"You dreamt that this would happen?" Gorlois said, looking at me.

I nodded. "I didn't want it to happen. I tried to stop it. The Druids have told me stories, stories that I live for. Magic will return to the land and we will live on peace once more."

Gorlois got up and stood in front of me. "If what Morgana says is right and I don't return. I want you to look after her, be her guardian. Uther may promise me that he won't hurt her but I don't think I can trust him anymore. Especially as she is showing signs of magic. I don't think that he would spare even his daughter if he found out she was magical."

"I will try Gorlois." I turned back to walk out of the study. "If I don't get to her, I will make sure that I am in her life."

Gorlois walked to stop me from exiting.

"I am sorry that I argued with you. I didn't know the pressure that you had on you."

"Don't worry, you are the only true friend that I have left."

Gorlois pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my forehead.

For the first time for 9 years I felt safe.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

It was 2 weeks after I had last seen Gorlois that I heard of his death.

The news had spread like wildfire.

It broke me in ways that I cannot describe. The only man that could stop Uther was now dead.

The Druids told me to grieve him but as soon as I had heard I was off like a gunshot, I had to get Morgana. She needed me as much as I needed Gorlois.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I hid in the trees that surrounded the castle of Cornwall. I would have got closer but Camelot's men were everywhere.

"No I am waiting for my father!" I heard Morgana shout.

I peeked around to see what was happening.

Morgana was being dragged by a knight.

I was about to intervene when Uther came up to her.

"Morgana, your father isn't returning." Uther said.

I rolled my eyes. Uther wasn't the most subtle person in the world but you couldn't tell a 10 year old right out that her father wasn't going to return.

"He will, he promised me." Morgana said eyes filled with tears as the realization of what had happen hit her.

Uther put an arm around her shoulders and brought her to him, awkwardly.

I want to rip his arms from her body and run off with her.

"Elsa will look after me. I am not alone." Morgana said more to herself than anyone else.

My heart broke as I heard that she was waiting for me as well.

"Elsa! She is more than likely dead by now." Uther said to her but signaled the guards to patrol the area.

"No she isn't. She comes on my birthday like she promises. I never see her but she leaves me a present." She said like an excited child.

"It could be anyone." Uther said trying to move her towards the carriage.

"It is her. She only calls me little fay." Morgana said trying to pull herself from Uther grip.

I wanted to help her. I would give my life to help her. But I didn't want her losing the two people she loved the most.

I stayed in my spot behind the trees until all Camelot's men had left.

Now I started my grieving.

I walked through the halls till I hit Gorlois and Vivienne's bedchamber.

I picked up the sword that I gave him for his birthday a couple of years back. Gorlois had always had this weird obsession with wolves. Still to this day I don't understand it. I managed to forge the sword so that the top of the hilt was shaped like a wolf's head. I remember his face as he opened it.

He didn't take it because it meant to much to him.

I pulled the belt around my waist. I would take it to him.

I ran my hands through his clothes, taking in his musky smell. I would never forget that smell.

I went to Morgana's room to see the things of hers that had been left. I picked up a few thing that she would have loved to have with her. Just little things to remind her from where she was from.

I could have stayed in the castle. Nobody would have expected that I was there but in my heart I couldn't. A whole family had been removed due to death.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I stood at the line of trees watching the funeral of Gorlois.

Morgana stood there looking for some comfort but the people around her were knights. Not the most sympathetic people in the world. I noticed that Arthur kept looking at her and I hoping he would help her.

She looked up and caught my eye.

"_Don't say anything little fay. I am not supposed to be here. I need to say goodbye as well._" I spoke to her telepathy.

"_How are you doing that?_" she said back to me. "_How am I doing it?_"

"_Magic but you are doing it because I have opened the link._" I said back to her, trying not to scare her.

"_Please save me from him._"

"_I will try little fay, I will try._" I said, breaking the connection and continued to watch from my spot.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I stood at Gorlois grave.

Everyone had long gone back to Camelot and now I was here with my friend, the only friend that I had left.

"I know that I will sound mad but I don't know how I have stayed same with everything that I have been through. Do you?" I shock my head. "It's probably because I had you. My rock. I will try and keep my promise. Uther has her at the moment but I have seen what she turns into under Uther parenting. I will save her."

I pulled out his sword and placed it in the ground. The ground glowed gold before turning back to brown. I just gave it a push to see if the spell had worked.

"I know usually it is placed with you but I couldn't get it to you in time and I don't feel like disturbing your rest. You may need this in the afterlife with you. I don't know about the afterlife with the new religion but if you are still part of the old you will."

I sighed and bowed to him. "Goodbye old friend."

I turned and left.

Now to get Morgana.

################################################## ################################################## 

"Wait there has never been no sword there." Arthur said.

"You didn't come with us when we went the first time. I remember seeing it and thinking of Elsa and my father together. Uther was distort that it was there and tried to pull it out. He couldn't so called a blacksmith to melt the sword out of the ground. It worked in the end." Morgana explained.

"Please Elsa carry on." Gwen said with a smile.

"Well …"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

I probably should have waited a bit before bursting into Camelot.

The feast in Gorlois' name was in full swing.

Everyone tensed as I took central position in the hall.

"You having a party without me. Uther you know I love a good party." I said jokingly.

The guards hands went straight for their swords.

"Elsa!" Morgana shouted making her way around the table to meet me.

I knew that she would love to see me. I was the only comfort that she would have in this time. I opened my arms for her but she never reached them.

A hand from a knight on her shoulder stopped her.

The guards had now unsheathed their swords and had them all pointed at me.

I looked around the hall. "Come on if I wanted to kill them they would already be dead." I carried on my carefree attitude.

"What do you want Elsa?" Uther said trying to stand strong.

"I have come for my little fay. Gorlois wanted me to be her guardian and …"

"He never said such thing. He always wanted me to be her guardian. Anyway she ..." Uther stopped what he was going to say but I knew it.

I tutted. "Almost let a secret slip there. Now let me look after Morgana and you will never see either of us again, I promise."

I knew Morgana liked her life of luxury but I needed something to make sure Uther would allow me. But it wasn't total a lie. We would head north and hope to find some people that excepted us, the way we are.

"No."

I knew it was a long shot just asking but I wasn't going to take her.

"Okay, I will go back to my life. Just can I say goodbye to Morgana."

"Say goodbye?" I did know whether he was shocked that I had backed down so easily or the meaning of goodbye.

"You know when two people leave each other, the usual thing that it said is goodbye." Uther glared at me. I liked joking with him but then I remembered that he wasn't the same man that I knew. "Well Uther I got use to seeing her nearly every day or when I wanted to see her. I am committing treason just standing here. Just let me say goodbye because when is the next time I will touch her or see her?"

Uther turned to the knight and nodded. The knight released Morgana and she came running into my arms.

"You will be here for my birthday." Morgana whispered to me.

"I will try and get something to you little fay."

I hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I have got to go now." I said pulled her away slightly and looking her in the eye. "I will sort something."

I could have taken Morgana right then but I knew that Uther wouldn't rest until she was back with him.

I looked back at my old friend once last time. I couldn't help but see how old he now looked.

"Milord." I said bowing to him.

Uther made no move to say anything back to me so as quickly as I came in, I left using magic.

################################################## ################################################## 

"I am happy that you did make it to my 11th birthday."

"So am I." I said smiling back at her. "I even made it for some of Arthur's birthdays as well."

"That cake was the best." Arthur said, licking his lips remembering it.

"The druids made that. I was never one to cook." I said to them.

"The apple one is still my favorite." Morgana said

"No I preferred the ... um the one you gave Morgana on her 13th birthday." Arthur said.

I opened my mouth to reply but never got round to it.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Merlin said.

I swallowed. "Yes I am fine." I looked down to my hands. There were still little scars from that day.

"That's another tale you don't have to tell." Morgana said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"But it has made me the person that I am and the person that you are. Morgana I know why you have a soft spot for people with magic. It wasn't your own magic, it was mine. What he did to me made you defy his every move against the magic population."

"I was just trying to look out for you. To help you and our kind get some justice for what has been done. You had a home, a family even to look after and Uther drove you away."

I sighed. "Doesn't mean I want you to do my dirty work." I said in a soft voice.

Morgana looked at me. I had used the same tone as Gorlois would use to calm her down.

"How about we get Morgana's 12th birthday over with first?" Gwen said. "Something happened then."

I nodded. "I still think it was stupid of you two to come and find me but it was the day of Morgana's 12th birthday. As Morgana has said I made it for her 11th birthday and I also went to Arthur's. The castle had been put on high alert as there was a threat from Esstir about war. Getting in and out of Camelot was a lot harder. I was going to try but the druids had already said that it would be impossible. Morgana and Gwen decided to show up just after midday..."


End file.
